


【EC】老万追前妻

by yaowanzi7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-men - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: 查尔斯：英国贵族  警察  埃里克：钢铁工厂 暗地里培训杀手  罗根：和查尔斯是青梅竹马 也是贵族 花花少爷类型  斯考特：  瑞雯：查尔斯的妹妹  艾玛：（不是ABO，但有生子，无过程，一笔带过，破镜重圆系列，尽量写短篇，也尽量写欢快……第一章有预警，不喜误入。）





	【EC】老万追前妻

第一章我们完了

“你有完没完！如果你不信任我，就去给莫拉打个电话！让她来跟你说我们的关系！”地上铺满了纸张，文件夹斜倚在桌角，晃动着似乎下一刻就要被这怒吼声震倒在地。

“让你离他们远点，你还敢单独和女人出去！”背对着门的男人，挺拔的身姿，因压抑的怒气而微颤的背部，吼叫出来的声音带着令人惊惧的色彩，“三个小时？你TM给我解释一下，做什么需要这么久！”

“我们在一起16年了，你总这样还有什么意思？”蓝色的眸子里满是怒气，“最起码的信任都没有！”

“信任？我和一个女人出去好几个小时，你怎么想？”椅子被狠狠的踹了一脚，磨蹭着地面，发出尖锐的响声。

“我是个有理智的人！不像你一样，只会发疯的质问别人！”脚步带着怒气，一把将面前的男人推开，灯光肆意的照射下来，使他白皙的脸孔一览无余，除了洋溢着大海的眸子外，只剩下无法遮掩的疲惫，他抬手揉了揉眉尖，“我们彼此都应该冷静几天，吵来吵去的太没意义了，今晚我搬出去住。”

擦肩而过的瞬间，手臂便被狠狠的抓住，还来不及挣脱，身体被迫向后倒去，伴随着一声大吼，后腰已经贴到了桌子边缘，发出了不小的声响，“唔……你TM疯了吗？埃里克！”

“你想去哪？”埃里克欺身上来，将他禁锢在桌子边缘，双手被紧紧的按住动弹不得，“去找莫拉？还是谁？你说啊！”

门外突然响起一阵敲门声，伴随着急迫的呼喊声，“爹地！爸比！你们在干什么！快开门啊！”

“爹地你是不是又欺负爸比了！”敲门声越来越大，带着焦急的声线跌宕而至。

“都滚！”埃里克像一头受伤的狮子，朝着门怒吼而出。

瞬间安静下来的门外，使得房间里寂静的可怕。

“埃里克，别发疯了！快放开我！”查尔斯咬着下唇，他很少看到埃里克这副模样，虽然有些心里没底，但还是强硬的推脱，“别再无理取闹了！冷静点对谁都好。”

“我只要你告诉我，你爱的是我，只有我！”埃里克转过头来，双眼里满是阴霾，“以后再也不会和任何男女单独出去！你说！”

冲动下的话语往往都是不经过大脑的产物，即便是在理智的人，也总会被情绪击垮。

“别再说一些没有意义的话！那是不可能的，我是做生意的，必然会和很多人会面商谈！”查尔斯皱着眉看他，眼神里满是不可理喻的无奈，“我是一个男人，不是你养在家里的情人！请你搞清楚！埃里克！你没权利对我霸道！我们是平等的！”

“已经为我生过孩子了！还跟我谈什么男人？嗯？”埃里克伸手将他下颚抬起，灯光在他蓝色的眸中折射出了令人炫目的颜色，“你不答应我，就别想再出这间房！你应该知道我向来说到做到！”

“你！”查尔斯气的浑身颤抖，没被桎梏的手扬起，狠狠的打在了那张看起来让他愤怒的脸颊，“你永远改变不了你的兽性！就像个没有大脑的动物！放开我！我要离开这里！”

偏过去的脸，从侧面只看到了越渐低沉的眸子，带着戾气转过的脸孔，还未看清楚，脖子便被埃里克掐住，按在了桌子上，身体贴在桌子上，他下意识的抓住脖子上的双手，青筋在额头和脖子绷起。

“想掐死我吗？”尽管喉结因说话而颤动，从而抵住带着厚茧的大手，没说一个字都带来一阵痛感，“那就动手啊！我打不过你！从以前你就是如此……咳咳……不讲道理！我tm受够了！咳咳咳……”

“住口！别说了！给我住口！”埃里克双眼有些红，双手一起掐在查尔斯的脖子上，低垂下来的脸孔，因为背光的原因，看起来十分的可怖，他咬着牙，话语似乎是从牙缝中渗出“我怎么舍得杀你？”

胸前的衣服被撕开，发出了碎裂的声响，扣子蹦出，弹到地上，有些跳起来，有些滚落到房间的角落。

空气似乎被凝结了一般，查尔斯湛蓝的眸子竟蒙上了暗灰，双手从抵抗的姿势猛地放弃了，从埃里克的手臂边滑落，狠摔在桌面上，“我们完了，埃里克。”

衬衣上的手一顿，埃里克像是倒带一般的慢速抬起头，看向查尔斯的脸，原本低沉的声音，犹如被划破了声带般的尖锐而刺耳“你说什么？”

被撤开的前胸有些冷，细小的汗毛甚至站立了起来，皮带也被抽出了一半，他整个上半身仰躺在桌面上，声音越发的冷漠，他闭上眼，似乎带着一股决绝“我们完了，埃里克。”

一道劲风从耳边划过，查尔斯下意识的躲避，擦着耳侧的桌面，狠狠的被打出了一个洞，飞起来的木屑，甚至划伤了他的肌肤，他抖了一下，再睁开眼时，对方眼里早已没了清明，潮红一片，似恶鬼索命。

“我TMg a n死你，看你还敢不敢说这种话！”埃里克粗鲁的言语，使得查尔斯猛地挣扎了起来，他知道他能做出来。

“埃里克！不！”查尔斯感觉自己的身体就像是一只被拎起的待宰羔羊，尽管挣动四肢也无法脱离屠夫的桎梏，“你！唔……”

身体从桌面被强行拖到了沙发上，埃里克的力气不容反抗，脸朝下的X I U C H I动作，令查尔斯瞬间气血上涌，他死死的咬着下唇，坚决不叫出一声求饶，埃里克已经疯了，无论是不是他的原因，此时都无法逃掉这场结束，也许他们真的该结束了。

裤子被粗鲁的扯下，埃里克强劲的手掌将他带着褐色的卷发狠狠的抓起，他被迫仰起头，蓝眸中的清明使埃里克越加气氛，情绪像一头野兽支配着他的思想和身体，尽管在心底最深处呐喊，不要伤害他。

“查尔斯，我不会让你离开我，就算是死也要和我一起下葬。”他的爱从始至终的沉重，坚持了16年的感情，早不知被对方磨灭了多少，查尔斯想要的平淡却和他像是两条平行线，根本无法相交。

“埃里克，做完就会放了我吧？”查尔斯疲惫的闭上眼，蓝色的眸子将埃里克拒之门外，再也无法窥探到他一丝一毫的美好。

“为什么！你说！”埃里克放开了他的头发，暴力因子冲上大脑，他怒吼着，将查尔斯的头狠狠的按进沙发里。

呼吸中满是毛絮，堵塞的鼻孔，只有棉布的味道，随着压力越来越大，气息越来越不稳，他不得不挣扎着双手，抗议着埃里克的暴虐。

“查尔斯！查尔斯！”门外由远到近的声音，接踵来而的脚步声，随后就是震耳的响声，门不堪负重的打开，微喘的男人看到门里的情形，怒吼声震响了整个房间“FUCK！你tm的埃里克！”

第二章 打斗

查尔斯有些颤抖的坐了起来，一阵疼痛，楞仲的低头看着红肿得厉害，已然无法动弹的手臂，耳边是激烈的打斗声，间歇伴随着嘶吼与家具倒塌声，他皱起眉，用另一只手拉了拉破碎不堪的上衣，裤子半挂在胯部，与疲惫苍白的脸孔结合在一起，让他整个人看起来十分狼狈不堪。

“爸比，爸比。”孩子担忧的声音让他越加无法抬起头，油然而生的一股不知是x i u k u i还是自责的复杂情绪。

“我没事，这么晚了，快去休息吧。”他慢慢抬起头，撑着沙发站了起来，已经快赶上自己个头的儿子，一脸的担忧，他伸手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，想去拉女儿的手，又想起另一只肿了的手无法做出这种弯曲的动作，只得作罢，耳边不断传来打斗声，两个人似乎打急了眼，本来不想去理会，却有股说不上来的心情左右着他的动作。

“你可真够混蛋！除了欺负他还会做什么？我当初就说了，你根本配不上查尔斯！”背对着他的男人将埃里克整个按到书架上，一拳一拳的挥动着，“我要是没进来，你是不是就施暴了！他为你受了多少苦！你都忘了是吗？那就打得你全记起来！”

埃里克承受着男人强劲的拳头，却没有丝毫反击的意思，脸上已经有很明显的伤痕，嘴角也渗出了血珠，他双手松垮的在身体两边挂着，低垂的头，查尔斯看不出他现在的表情，只知道在这么打下去，肯定会出事。

手臂被儿子抓住，向来跟埃里克要好的儿子已经无法再继续看下来，声音都带着比平时更软糯的请求“爸比，让罗根叔叔停手吧，你看爹地已经知道错了，他要被打死了。”

“幸好我叫了罗根叔叔来，不然爹地疯起来爸比就真的会受伤了！”女儿语气更强硬一些，但看着埃里克似乎有些站不住脚，眼神里还是闪过了担心，她别过眼，“给他点教训也好。”

“咳咳咳……那你就打死我。”埃里克嘶哑着声音，让人听了很不舒服，他猛地抬起双手，抓住罗根的衣领，双眼突出，神情让人看着十分可怖“他要和我分手了！你知道吗！你TM知道吗！”

“我不会让他离开我！不会的！谁也别想把他从我身边带走！”埃里克的眼中满是赤红，像是失去了理智一般的疯子，执念将感官与灵魂全部占领，只剩下那一个人。

“你这个疯子！我不会再让查尔斯跟你在一起！你会伤害他！”罗根狠狠的一拳，一片哗啦声，身后的玻璃被这粗暴地对待碎了一地，爆破的瞬间，有些划伤了埃里克的身体，擦破薄薄的衬衣，脆弱的皮肤不消一刻便流出不少鲜血，将洁白色的衣服染成了星星点点的红花。

查尔斯抿着唇，有些不忍，心理异样的痛，却还是没有开口去阻止。

他不想再像从前那样，依旧是无法改变的，他实在是太累了，选择了自己喜欢人，抛下了所有的自尊为他生了孩子，忤逆了父亲，甚至成为了学校乃至所有人的笑柄，只为和他在一起，可每次总是换来不信任，争吵，疲惫，互相伤害。

房间突然安静了，罗根看着一地的碎玻璃，和那个伤痕累累的男人，眼里也没了之前的恨意，他回过头看着目光没有丝毫情感的查尔斯，他突然心里有些疼，这份感情早就不知道坚持了多久，他们一起长大，一起上学，一起玩耍，直到这个人出现，一切都变了，他有些头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，才发现两个孩子正目不转睛的看着坐在一片玻璃中间的埃里克。

他有些抱歉的看着两个孩子，抿了抿唇，还是没说出什么。

“爹地。”长着一头银发的男孩最先喊了出来，跑到了埃里克的面前，伸手想去扶他，却被埃里克推开，他撑着地面，尖锐的玻璃边角刺入他的掌心，鲜血瞬间冒了出来，将闪着晶亮的玻璃块，染成了炫目的红。

“爹地，你流了好多血。”银发男孩眼圈有些发红，虽然爸比爹地总会吵，但从没像这次一样严重，看着血液从埃里克的手指低落，他有种再也无法回去的错觉，似乎有什么要破裂开来。

查尔斯看着一步步走过来的埃里克，血液抵在地上发出的声音，每一下都好似砸在了他的心头，他疼得无以复加，却依旧坚挺的站着，手攥着拳头，强迫自己不要心软。

罗根拉住还想往前的埃里克，他此时的脸已经满是青紫，却还是甩开了罗根的阻拦，一步步的用不稳的脚步走向查尔斯。

黑发的女孩抿着唇，眼里的埃里克越靠越近，她无法说出任何话，因为埃里克的表情太过于决绝，由于失血过多而发白的嘴唇，使她也有些难受。

“查尔斯……”埃里克走到他面前，伸手想去触碰他，对方的身体明显一僵，他苦涩的笑了，他停下手，喃喃的“查尔斯……”

男人在心里一直是高大的，坚强的，永不倒下的，可看着他闭上眼整个人随着声响，摔在地上时，他还是动容了，嘴里大叫着埃里克，疼的无法抬起来的手，他咬着牙，将男人抱在了怀里，看着满身是血的埃里克，他红了眼眶。

“罗根……救救他。”查尔斯低叫着，“救救他。”

罗根狠骂了一句，拿起电话叫了救护车，走过去蹲在他身边，语气有些强硬“他不会死的，就算死了，我去自首，跟你没关系，两个孩子可以作证。”

“我不想让他死。”查尔斯摇了摇头，“我只是想离开他。”

“下决心了？”罗根还是有些震惊，埃里克说是一回事，而查尔斯说，那就是真的了，不敢相信的看着他，曾经爱的那么炙热的人，怎么会……

“爸比！”男孩惊叫出声，“你们要离婚！为什么！爹地已经知道错了啊！他受了这么重的伤，你怎么不要他了？”

“快银……我不是不要他了，而是我们不适合在一起了。”查尔斯似乎无法再说下去，看着怀里的埃里克，只觉得不止手臂，心更疼了。

第三章 说明白

气氛有些凝重，有些灰暗的走廊，不知为何，这里的灯光总是无法明亮人心，也许是历经了了太多生离死别，墙壁上的指示灯闪着红色，站在门两边的孩子，略带稚气的脸上布满了凝重，各怀心事的低垂着头。

查尔斯坐在靠椅上，面对着有些尴尬的罗根，还算平静的脸孔，并没有显现出责怪，疲惫之意却掩盖不去。

“查尔斯……你还好吧？”罗根嚅嗫着，走到他旁边坐下。

查尔斯摇了摇头，伸手揉了揉眉尖，走廊里有些冷，匆忙出来根本没穿一件外套，他不适时宜的打了个喷嚏，眼圈被酸涩的鼻子连带的有些红。

肩上很快披上了一件外套，罗根轻咳了一声，“我是被孩子们叫来的，他们说你俩吵起来了，我也没想到这么严重，幸好我来了，我……”

“谢谢你罗根。”查尔斯拉了拉外套，随后将它脱了下来，又还给了罗根，抬起头看着他，目光中满是清明与感谢，尽管罗根很仔细的去看，也没有察觉到丝毫其他的意思。

“不用说谢谢，我们……”罗根有些失望，但还是将外套穿回了身上，他太了解查尔斯，对于自己的殷勤，查尔斯一直敬而远之，原因他自己也是明白的。

“我爱他，从第一眼看到他我就清楚的知道了，即便是我和他今后无法在一起了，我也不会选择其他男人，当然也不想打破你我的平衡。”查尔斯的声音很轻，轻到像是一把刀子，一寸寸的插入了罗根的心间，不带一丝狠劲，却将他的痛楚无限放大，30年来的追溯，仅仅一瞬间，土崩瓦解，他输得彻底。

“我……”罗根噌的站了起来，脸上的复杂情绪看的查尔斯有些心酸，他很想说对不起，却又生生咽了回去。

“别着凉。”罗根还是将衣服盖在了查尔斯的身上，走到对面的墙边，依靠着墙壁，沉默的闭上眼。

查尔斯低头看着略带余温的夹克，充斥着罗根的淡淡香水味，他伸手紧了紧衣领，原本冰冷的身体，似乎也开始渐渐回温，就像是罗根一样，他的爱从来都是无声而温暖，不会给你带来丝毫不适和压迫，的确和埃里克截然不同。

“哥！埃里克死了没！”略微张扬的女声夹杂着高跟鞋踩踏地面的声响，在这极为安静的走廊里十分突兀。

“瑞雯，你怎么来了？”查尔斯站了起来，微皱着眉，眼神里满是担忧。

“放心，父亲不知道你们的事。”一头黄褐色的长发，笑起来时脸颊红红的，就像一颗苹果般可爱，瑞雯拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀。

查尔斯很明显的叹了口气，放松了下来，又问道“你怎么知道的？”

“汉克告诉我的。”瑞雯没有一点大家闺秀的样子，大咧咧的坐在椅子上，还和地面蹭出了一阵声响，回头看着查尔斯“十几年了？孩子都多大了？还折腾什么？喂！你不会是反攻，才把他弄到医院来的吧？”

看着一脸惊恐的瑞雯，查尔斯只觉得头越来越疼了，回头有些埋怨的看了眼站在不远处的快银，接收到暗示的男孩，连忙低下头，装作什么都不知道的样子。

“你别怪孩子，又不是他说的，汉克也是这里的研究员，有什么病人来，他当然很清楚了。”瑞雯拉回查尔斯的视线，刚要说话，一抬头正好看到罗根注视着他的眼睛，勾起嘴角“我哥夫是你打的吧？终于出手了，忍了这么多年。”

“瑞雯！”查尔斯受不了的低吼警告，“这事不许跟父亲说，还有……”

他看着瑞雯一脸的笑容，别过眼闷声说“我要和埃里克离婚了。”

“What！！！”瑞雯蹦了起来，将安静的走廊再次掀翻，“埃里克提的？所以才把他打进了医院？他外面有人了？！”

瑞雯的吼声越来越高，查尔斯只觉太阳穴突突的蹦，忍无可忍的吼了句“我说的！”

“你们安静点！是不是想让病人死在手术台上？”门猛地被打开，一个带着口罩的男人，手套上还沾着很多血色，从眼神中便能看出不耐，说完又进了手术室里，只剩用力过猛而逛荡了几下的门。

“哥，你没开玩笑吗？”瑞雯皱紧眉，早已没有最开始玩乐的模样，“如果你们分手，父亲会杀了埃里克的！”

“我知道，所以才不让你告诉父亲。”查尔斯紧抿着唇，“我太累了，不是不爱他，而是不想再捆绑着，桎梏着，越来越紧，越来越压抑，我们现在连最基本的信任都消失了，我不知道还有什么可以支撑着走下去。”

“哥……”瑞雯的语气略带撒娇的口气，看着查尔斯痛苦的摸样，她咬了咬下唇，眼圈泛红，竟不知该说些什么。

第四章 指责与意外

埃里克醒来的时候，只觉得阳光很刺眼，适应了很久才算睁开眼，鼻息间全是消毒水的味道，随后而来的才是疼痛，大脑里似乎有好几个孩子打闹着，时不时的敲着他的脑神经，左侧的肋骨很痛，牵连着整个上身都无法动弹，他扭转着头，脑中回响着昏迷前发生的事。

“诶！爹地！你醒了！”快银放下手里的游戏机，猛地跳了起来，动作快速的跑到门口，转眼又跑了回来，嘴里一边按向床头的警铃，一边念叨着“这里可以叫护士的，不用跑出去。”

“查尔斯呢？”埃里克开口说话，才发觉声音已经沙哑到发不出一句完整的话语，他咽了咽口水，嗓子像被刀子刮过一般的疼，微皱着眉，抿了抿起皮的唇，“水。”

快银连忙拿起水，但面对躺在床上面无表情的爹地，他也不知该怎么将水喂给他。

“用棉球沾水给他擦擦。”身后传来脚步声和说话声，快银连忙回过头去。

“汉克叔叔。”他礼貌的喊道，随后乖乖拿起棉球沾着水，轻轻擦着埃里克的嘴唇。

汉克略微冰冷的手掌贴上了埃里克的额头，语气很平淡“还好，没发烧。”

埃里克似乎有些累，闭上了眼睛，阳光正好，房间里满是温暖气息，调皮的在被子上玩耍，很快就赶到了他的眼皮上，将掩盖在皮肤下的血管显露了出来，还有些淡淡的粉红色。

“今天不上课？”汉克又看了看插在埃里克身上的医疗仪器，确定没问题后，转头看了眼正在玩游戏机的快银。

“哦，我请假了，他们都走了，我留下来照顾爹地。”快银没有抬头，似乎全部的注意力都被游戏机吸引了，根本无暇顾及其他。

汉克看了他好一会，才笑着摇了摇头走了出去。

“哎，爹地。”病房里过于清净，游戏通关的声音显得过于突兀，快银放下游戏机，语气里满是认真的说道“如果爸比和你离婚了，我会站在你这边的，放心。”

埃里克并没有给予任何回应，薄薄的眼皮终于在太阳渐渐下山的时候，脱离了它的关照，快银看着他，撇了撇嘴，随后又肯定的点了点头，“如果我也离开的话，就太可怜了。”

查尔斯带着文件回来的时候，已经过了晚饭的时间，快银有些蔫蔫的靠墙坐着，眼睛放空的看着天花板，游戏机被他扔在了另一张床上。

“吃饭了吗？”查尔斯将公文包放在床上，解开大衣的手停顿了下，没有继续下去，看着快银问道。

快银摇了摇头，“没有胃口。”

查尔斯微皱着眉，低头看了眼地面，随后又把目光移到埃里克的脸上，他还是闭着眼，睡得很实。

“那你说说为什么没有胃口。”在放着文件和游戏机的床边坐下，对着快银，他有些疲惫的揉了揉眉心。

“如果你们必须离婚的话，我选择和爹地。”快银坐正身体，脸上有些说不清的复杂，“旺达肯定选择你，我不想他一个人生活，而且他现在伤得这么重，我……”

查尔斯看着儿子欲言又止的样子，叹了口气，“我们肯定会离婚，但不是现在，至少会等他伤好了为止，你如果选择和他一起生活，我同意，但是……他无法给你辅导学业，也没时间陪你，也没有那么多零花钱，你……”

“你也没有，不是吗。”快银低垂着头，看着地面，“最近你回来的越来越晚，想见你一面很难，有时候我也在想，是不是工作那么重要，比我和爹地、旺达，还要重要？爹地也是为了这个家放弃了很多，所以甘愿在一家钢铁厂做工人，我知道他很努力。”

“抱歉，快银。”查尔斯抿了抿唇，面对儿子的职责，他却不知该说些什么来调解现在的尴尬气氛。

“我们……”房间很寂静，查尔斯有些懊恼的抬起手摸了摸唇。

“咳……”病床上发出声响，两人连忙抬头看去，埃里克恰好睁开了双眼。

“查尔斯，我不该那么冲动，但……”埃里克的声音依旧沙哑的难听，他有些激动，却牵连到伤口，痛感侵袭着他的神经，他皱起眉头，平复了一会又道“我不会放开你。”

查尔斯站了起来，两个人的距离并不远，他就那么看着他，好似再说着千言万语，又好似什么也没有表露，空气静谧，过了不知多久，查尔斯才转过头拿起文件，“你先好好养伤，我明天再过来。”

优美的曲线摇摆着，带着y o u h u o站在台上俯视着所有人，五彩缭乱的灯光，震耳欲聋的声音一起钻入耳中，一杯接着一杯的冰啤酒灌入口中，他才稍稍舒坦了一点，看着舞池里正上演着钢管舞和脱衣秀，抬手又要了一杯，动了动手指示意再来一杯，等他连喝了第五杯还要的时候，调酒师这才抬起头打量着他。

“不卖了。”他将手里的杯子放下，擦了擦手说道。

“怎么？什么意思？”罗根也抬起了头，皱着眉看着面前这位不苟言笑的调酒师。

“我的酒只给会欣赏的人，不是买醉的人。”一边说着一边擦拭着杯子。

已经有些微醉的罗根听了这话瞬间燃起了火，眯着眼敲着桌子“我说再来一杯。”

调酒师转身归置酒杯，丝毫没理会他，身后一阵响，还没等他回头，人已经被按在了吧台上，背贴着冰冷的桌面，惊愕的看着压制着自己的男人，射灯扫过吧台，将他蔚蓝的眼一览无余。

罗根微楞，也不知是不是喝多了的缘由，充满酒气的唇就贴了上去，将身下男人的嘴封了个死死的。

男人伸手挥动着挣扎起来，胡乱中拿起玻璃杯就砸到了罗根的头上，唇解放的瞬间，他大口的喘着气，“你他ma疯了？！”

被打醒的罗根有些楞仲的看着身下的人，颊边突然流下一股热流，他下意识的伸手摸去，被打破的地方正往下流着血，一滴一滴的落在男人耳侧的桌面上。

挣扎着还是没有推开罗根，看着他，只好软了些语气“你流血了，你起来我先帮你止血。”

罗根这才慢慢起身，男人看了看四周并没有可以包扎的东西，叹了口气，想来他头上的口子一定不小，毕竟是自己弄伤的，抿了抿唇“去医院吧？流了不少血。”

还没等到回答，对方已经眩晕的依靠着酒柜要倒下去，男人下意识的扶住他，无奈的叹口气，费力的将他往后门拖。

门外停着黑色摩托车，顾不上自己的衣着，拉着罗根跨上摩托，一手按住他围着自己腰的手臂，另一手扭动车把，呼啸着划过黑夜。

第五章 回忆

书房的灯亮了一晚，桌子上的文件一直没有换过，后腰麻木到似乎没了知觉，查尔斯才发觉到自己彻夜未眠，他伸手揉着后腰，另一只手捶着肩膀，大大的伸了个懒腰，才站了起来。

窗外的天有些灰蒙，太阳顶着一大朵乌云慢悠悠的往上攀爬，拿起桌面上已经冷掉的咖啡，入口的苦涩伴着凉意在舌头上缠绕了几圈，才依依不舍的进入食道，终究是留下了一条又长又苦的痕迹。

他和埃里克的关系，到今天已经超出了他所理想的未来，还记得第一次遇到他的时候，那个傻里傻气，浑身脏污，抱着个足球的大男孩，他只是侧过身，从满是男x i n g汗味的身体边走过，也许是带着一丝的不屑，亦或是藐视。

他听着埃里克的队友在身后不远处对自己评头论足，只是冷冷一笑，心底腹诽着，这帮没有教养的野孩子。

他的人生充满了规划，他也很理智的面对着自己的人生，不希望也不会让它有任何的偏差，只为了以后更富饶更自由的生活。

生活总不会让你如愿，尤其是当你把全部都打理好，仍是忽略掉了一个对他来说根本不值一提的事情，那就是爱情。

无论是什么感情，于他来说都是负担，从小父亲就教育他，身为一个男人，不可以有任何多余的感情，如果想做人生赢家，想做主人，就必须要抛掉一切不必要的y u w a n g，理性的看待任何人事物。

也许真的是憋闷了太久，爆发的又太过于轰动，他突然勾起嘴角，看着已经亮起来的窗外，虽然依旧是阴天蒙蒙，似乎回到了那个他忘却了很久的年代，久远到他都不相信自己还有这样的一段，忘我的疯狂的历史。

“给你。”手里被大力的塞入一个湿润冰冷的东西，随后一个人影跑入大雨瓢泼的雨中，他低下头看着手里的雨伞，脑海中回想起，白天从身边走过的那个脏兮兮的男孩。

雨越来越大，坐在车里的查尔斯看着被雨水冲刷的好似蒙上了一层灰色塑料布的玻璃，不禁想起那个跑入雨中的身影。

“刚刚路上有些堵，让您久等了。”司机平稳的开着车，看着镜子中的查尔斯，“对不起少爷。”

“没关系。”查尔斯将视线转到脚下，黑色的雨伞，此时正湿漉漉的躺在那里，就像它的主人一样，想着想着，不由的勾起了嘴角。

不出意外的，男孩转天就跑来找他要伞，白皙的脸孔上，还长着几个不是很显眼的雀斑，明显有混血成分的眸子，和自己一览无余的大海不同，还带着一副自信满满助人为乐的表情，使查尔斯人生第一次有了捉弄这个想法。

“抱歉，你是谁？”查尔斯推了推脸上的眼镜，语气客气又疏远。

似乎真的被问住了，埃里克不好意思的抓了抓头发，金棕色的发在他的指尖来回拨动着，“就……我是昨天给你伞的人啊！”

查尔斯看着他懊悔的低声呢喃，“早知道走慢一点，让他看清楚模样了。”

“原来是你啊。”查尔斯拉长音，意义不明的“那把伞被我扔掉了，所以你来找我是？”

“扔掉了？”埃里克停下了抓头发的动作，“为什么？”

“没什么。”查尔斯耸了耸肩，“我根本不需要。”

看着被好几个人拉走的埃里克，查尔斯勾着嘴角回到座位上，心情愉快的拿起书继续看着。

“我都说了，他是个冷血动物。”拉着埃里克的男孩一边说，一边像看怪物一样的回头看了眼查尔斯。

“我只是看他穿的很整齐得体，又一副病弱的样子，才把伞给他的。”对于青春期的学生来衡量，埃里克的身高已经算鹤立鸡群，发育很好并且喜爱运动，让人们很难不去关注他，此时这个颇高大的男孩，声音里似乎透着委屈，让听到了原委的查尔斯，抬起头，眼中意义不明。

埃里克很喜欢踢足球，似乎每天都能看到在体育场里挥洒着汗水的身影，不顾形象的用球衣擦着脸，双眸里洋溢着的光彩，让他那双本就多色的眸子，看起来像是璀璨的星星，吸引着所有人的目光，也包括查尔斯。

他开始每天都从体育场外路过，只是想看看那个傻里傻气的大个头又做了什么滑稽的动作。

雨伞被他放在储藏柜中，一直没有拿出来。

 

第二次交集是他下课落单，被父亲的宿敌堵在了校外小路里，俗气又老套的情节，埃里克就像是预知者似的，站在几人的身后，冷着脸说，自己报了警，几人又惊又气，情急之下甚至对他们发起了攻击，埃里克虽然头脑简单四肢发达，一边护着他，一边进攻，自然无法躲过几个成年人的轮番激斗，很快缴械。

两人浑身是血的奔跑在夕阳淹没的小路上，粗重的喘气声在四周扩散，四肢累到沉重无比，只有两人紧紧抓着的手心，温暖的烫人。

埃里克的家很小，甚至有些破旧，查尔斯从那个小小的门钻进去的时候，还有些犹豫，手臂上的疼促催着他，头顶上的灯滋啦的响了两声才亮了起来，灯光下的屋子更显得狼狈不堪，埃里克关上门口，看着有些不知所措的查尔斯，又抓了抓头发，“你随便找个地方坐，我不知道你会来。”

“我也不知道我会来。”查尔斯转过身看着他，有些无奈，“今天谢谢你。”

“你受伤了？这么多血？”埃里克睁大双眼，拉起他的校服，“我记得把你挡在身后了！”

“如果是我的，我还能站着跟你说话吗？”查尔斯叹了口气，看着面前档着灯光打大男孩“果然肌肉发达，头脑简单。”

埃里克拉起查尔斯的手臂，刚想说话，对方闷哼一声，他连忙放手，“怎么了？”

手臂上是他浑身上下唯一的伤处，尽管没有伤到骨头，紫红的淤血看起来也十分可怖，埃里克皱着眉，拿出药膏，用棉签为他上药，神态认真谨慎。

“喂。”查尔斯看着为自己上药的埃里克，“我们又不认识，你怎么总在帮我？不会是暗恋我吧？”

埃里克抬起头，看着查尔斯的眸子里，竟有着银河一般的迷人风景，他不知不觉微低下了头。

“不知道，可能觉得你很面善吧。”他放下手中的棉签，脱掉自己的上衣，伤口比自己严重得多，还有几条出了血，查尔斯连忙拿起药膏，小心翼翼的，却又笨拙的替他上着药。

好几次都把他弄疼了，埃里克咬着嘴唇没有发出一点声音，只有肌肉瞬间紧绷这样的生理反应，提醒着查尔斯应该轻一些。

“叩叩叩”门外突然响起敲门声，拿着咖啡杯的手一顿，打断了他的回忆，转身将杯子放在桌面上，看着走进来的快银，“今天别请假了，我会跟你们老师核实信息的。”

“哦。”快银有些不满的点了点头，“该吃早饭了，我能不能给爹地送个早餐再去上学？”

查尔斯看着快银眼中的期望，“别迟到。”

第六章 

大脑好似被很多粗顿的利器敲打，浮夸的胀痛在他清醒的瞬间全部袭来，承受不住般的死死的闭着双眼，不敢轻易惊动更多的痛觉，宿醉的影响的确不小，痛后伴随着眩晕感，整个世界都颠倒了位置。

他慢慢抬起手，揉着跳动的太阳穴，双眉紧蹙，四周安静的仿佛在梦中，他有些迷茫，贪恋酒精的脑神经还未完全清醒，记忆中每早的女人香气没有钻入鼻中。

“没过夜就走了？”他喃喃着，声音虽不大，也足够穿透整个房间。

“你在说谁？”男人的声音就这么大喇喇的刺穿而来，让他顾不上头痛，猛地睁开双眼。

“谁？”双眼还未清明，只有夸张的表情昭示着男人此时完全状况外的蠢样，也的确牵起了发声男人的嗤笑，笑声过大，引得罗根双目圆瞪，“你怎么在这！”

“躺在我的床上说这种话的你，是不是太莫名其妙了？”似乎有晨间洗澡的习惯，男人一边擦着头发，湿润的发丝看起来，就像是带着一层油光，下一秒，本来笑着的人，一瞬变了个嫌弃的表情“醒了就滚出去。”

罗根四下观察，这个贫民窟！脏乱差！还有一股廉价的沐浴液味，他在心里不断的下着定论，本来粗狂的爷们，似乎变成了一个斤斤计较的女人，看哪都不顺眼，连带着身上的温暖被子都如此的让他厌恶。

潮湿的气息凑近，近在咫尺的脸孔，双目相视，男人棱角分明的脸孔，和一双似乎带着魔力般的蓝色眸子，嘴角慢慢翘起，微微启唇“还不走是想留下和我做点什么？”

罗根猛地推开他，大脑像是被电了一般，瞬间清醒过来，一边骂着“你tm是变态吗？”一边掀开被子，一边用脚花拉着地上的靴子，双眼目不转睛的看着站在一旁，似乎还脸带惊讶的男人。

“整晚嘴里喊着男人名字的你，也好不到哪去吧？”男人冷笑了一声，转过身往外走，似乎不想再跟罗根呆在一个房间里。

“Fuck！”男人只听到一声气急败坏，身后传来窸窣声，还未来得及回头，后背便被大力的推搡着，身体不受重力的胁迫，面朝下狠狠摔在地板上，沉重的脚踩了上来，让他无法动弹。

“唔！”男人闷哼，还没发出抗议，头发便被抓了起来，有些紧张的吞咽了一口，强自镇定的看着蹲下身来的罗根。

“我喊谁的名字了？”罗根眯着眼看他，另一只手放到他的脖子上，摸索着，甚至连带着一丝暧昧的成分，缓慢的滑动，喉结也随着手上下颤动。

“查尔斯 泽维尔，如果我没记错，他是XX企业现任懂事长。”男人又大力的吞咽了一下，头发被拉扯的十分疼痛，他微闭着眼，“放开我。”

勃颈上的手突然缩紧，男人睁大双眼，眸里透着惊恐，被压制的身体，不甘于如此落败，奋起反抗。

“不该知道的，就不能知道。”罗根很快制住本就处于被动的人，慢慢放开他的脖子，就这将手从他的衣领口探入，更大力的抓着他的头发，腰部被反折成一个弧形，“腰这么软。”

听着罗根的嘲笑传入他的耳中，脸颊发红，感受着他的手就快袭到自己的胸口，语气连忙软下来“别别别！我不是啊！我不是G A Y！”

罗根似乎玩上了瘾，双腿压着他的双手，骑在他的臀腰部，看着被迫扬起的头，俯在他的背上，手摸到胸前，一把抓住凸起的地方，轻笑着“居然y i n g起来了。”

男人x i u c h i闭上眼，只有双颊越发红透，紧抿的双唇，可以看出里面正用力咬紧的牙齿，如果把他放开，罗根轻易就能想象到，对方多想一口将他咬死。

“你就是那个富家公子不惜生子而挽留的穷苦男人？”男人话锋一转，眼睛也睁了开来，目视着天花板，语气已经冷静了下来“你这么对我，被他知道不好吧？”

“真可惜，那个幸运的男人TM的不是我！”罗根猛地抽出手，放开他的头发，将他的脸按在地上，低头凑过去“你知道还真不少，以后别发s a o的到处撩男人，不然你这翘起的x i a o p i g u早晚得被c a o l a n了。”

回归自由的男人有些狼狈的坐在地上，揉搓着有些发红的手臂，语气中带着负气“那也与你无关。”

罗根居高临下的看着他，想说些什么，又觉得自己太过于反常，拿起皮衣便摔门而走。

男人并没有抬起头，好似这里从没来过人，他只是低着头看着地面，干净得一尘不染，背对着光的脸，看不出什么情绪。

查尔斯今天没有加班，本来想回家舒服的泡个热水澡，放松一下最近的疲劳身体，最后还是一脸不情愿的跑到了医院，这个时间孩子们应该还没过来，病房里只有他一个人。

金色的发，窈窕的背影，一身白色皮裙，女人背对着门，还未看到正脸，查尔斯就能感觉到那个自带压迫感的女人，应该很优秀。

“开什么玩笑？”女人似乎很不情愿，语气里硬生生的怒气“你拿我当什么？”

“艾玛，如果被他发现……”埃里克的语气有些为难，查尔斯很少听到埃里克有这种语气。

“好了，别说了。”艾玛挥了挥手，拉起同为白色的包，挎在肩上，低头看着他，查尔斯甚至能感受到那股柔情，虽然语气并没有软下来多少“好好养伤。”

“好，你……查尔斯？”埃里克看到了门口的人，连忙喊道“怎么不进来？”

艾玛也跟着转过头，就如同查尔斯所想，的确是个优美的女人，很难让人去挑出缺点，如果缺乏自信的男人，在她面前还会自惭形秽，查尔斯勾起嘴角，对女人点了点头。

空气中似乎有些变质，埃里克伸手盖了盖被子，艾玛率先打破虚幻的平静。

“我先走了。”女人扬着头，眼里的傲气掩藏不住的泄露而出，与查尔斯擦肩而过，高跟白靴踩在地面上，带着节奏的响声。

越渐越远，房间越来越静。

“查尔斯，艾玛是……”

“兰谢尔先生，你的私人交涉不需要像我报备，我也不会像只疯狗一样随便咬人。”查尔斯拿着公文包走进病房，鼻息间全是香水与消毒水交替的味道，让他不禁皱了皱眉，快步走到窗边，拉开窗子，一股冷空气瞬间袭来。

埃里克冷的一哆嗦，却没敢说什么，只好又往被子里缩了缩。

第七章 过去

【为了不更加剧彼此的厌烦，为了让孩子能正常的生活下去，不会年纪轻轻少爹没娘，为了埃里克的生命安全，特此声明，两人从今开始只有夫妻之名，没有夫妻之实，只是生活在一个屋檐下的两个熟悉的人，浴室不可以同用，房间不可以同住，如果有其中一方在外面遇到了真爱，另一方不得阻拦，一方得到了幸福，经过两个人的协议，另一方要搬出此房，以免造成误会，先得到幸福的人，负责跟孩子坦白，得到孩子的谅解，和查尔斯父亲的认可，另一方不许在纠缠。】

“这个协议对我来说并没有优势。”埃里克看着手里的纸张，查尔斯很规矩的用A4纸，粗体打印了出来，并且在下方签上了名字，空下的另一个横线，必然是自己的名字。

“如果你担心房子的事，没关系，我会给你再买一套，也许是你先找到另一半。”查尔斯递过去一支笔，“别再吵了，埃里克我真的累了。”

查尔斯的双眼有些泛红，曾经洋溢着湛蓝大海的眸子，吸引着他全部的目光，注视久了，甚至会夺去他的呼吸，他曾发誓，要永远保护好它们，保护好它们的主人，永远爱查尔斯。

“查尔斯，我不会再施暴了，我……”埃里克知道查尔斯是真的不想再继续了，他的心好似被万箭穿过，不剩一丝一毫的血肉，手有些颤抖的抓着纸张，接过笔，他忘记了怎么写字，只是看着查尔斯的名字，甚至模糊了视线。

时间似乎停止了，又似乎倒流了，那个让人怀念，却又逼迫人心的年代，他们都为了彼此放弃了尊然，放弃了青春，也许真的是耗费了大半生的感情，再也无法承受一丝一毫的波折，轰轰烈烈的平静，如若没有波浪，便能一帆风顺，早已耗干了海水波澜，磨没了乘风破浪。

“你说什么？你是不是疯了？我不同意！”带着稚气的脸孔，金黄的头发昭示着主人的张扬，男孩一手狠狠的拍着桌子，一边大声的怒吼，“你是个男孩！你这么做也许会死！”

“没办法，埃里克，如果我不这么做，父亲会杀了你。”低着头的男孩，语气中带着倔强，他没有一丝的犹豫，抬起头，蓝色的大海中满是翻起巨浪前的宁静，不受任何控制的坚决，“父亲知道我们的事了。”

“我可以去求他！大不了我就去死！不会让你这么做的！”埃里克脸上严肃的过于急躁，五官似乎都集中到一起似的，他伸手抓着查尔斯的双臂，“你不能承受这种风险！查尔斯，冷静下来想想，如果你没有闯过这一关，我死的会更惨，所以为了我，不要受这种无法创造的奇迹。”

查尔斯异常冷静，伸出双手拉下埃里克，紧紧的抱着他的头，下颚抵在他的头顶，蓝眸中没有丝毫的波动，“你是知道我的，我做的决定绝不会被谁撼动，我要和你在一起，只要有一丝可能性，我都会去尝试，如果失败了，我们就一起死。”

如果说埃里克的爱是毁坏性的，那查尔斯的爱无疑是毁灭性的。

双手抱着查尔斯的腰，双腿跪在地上，耳贴在他的心口处，跳动声击打着他的大脑，像是有回音般的，一下下的回击着，“查尔斯，我们会一辈子在一起。”

埃里克此刻是脆弱的，查尔斯给了他坚定与强韧，他知道这个男孩有一颗强大的心，可以包容可以谅解甚至海纳百川，他爱他如此强烈，勒紧他的双臂，丝毫不给他呼吸的权利，但他爱他，他坚信那是坚不可摧的金刚钻。

“我已经吃了药，并且受孕成功。”查尔斯手臂下的男人身体一僵，他慢慢放松双臂，“只要成功了，我们就可以永远在一起，父亲也不可能杀你。”

“查尔斯……”埃里克抬起头看着他的眸子，大海依旧蓝，他只在里面看到了浓切的爱与未来。

查尔斯是个特立独行的人，在做任何事之前都会先百般思考，恰恰与赋予着勇气与果敢的埃里克相反，两个完全异道的人，却又异常的合拍。

Shaw知道后自然少不了大发雷霆，看着儿子已经五个月大的肚子，除了踹翻桌子，用鞭子给了埃里克一顿揍之外，只剩下颤抖的摔门离去，查尔斯一边心疼的为埃里克身上的伤口消毒，一边低声呢喃着，“第一步成功了。”

埃里克很想问他，值得吗？他值得吗？虽然反过来，他也会为对方沁出生命。

一个女人怀孕承受着怎样的痛苦，一个男人却是双倍的付出，沉重的肚子和浮肿的腿，烦躁的心里，他会发脾气，会生气，甚至会哭，埃里克每次都会抱着他，摸着他日益渐大的肚子，却不知说些什么来安慰，只能凭靠着空气中似有似无的芬芳花香，墙壁上滴滴答答的时钟声，和这一段不受人祝福期待的感情。

Shaw到最后也没有接受他们的关系，甚至将查尔斯逐出了家族，赶尽杀绝般的堵死了他们所有的路，流言蜚语压迫着他们双双被退学，与查尔斯最好的妹妹因为无法理解，选择了忽视，独自跑到了国外，最大收获便是认识了医学生汉克，而他最好的朋友罗根，也因为无法接受差点与他断交，那段时间又难又快乐，他们只有彼此，汗水、眼泪、鲜血的交织，他们懂得了什么是爱，什么是生活，什么又是现实。

纵然如此艰难，也没有将他们击败，直到孩子足月生产，没有足够的钱与医疗设备，埃里克跑去求shaw，跪在地上狠狠的磕头，血像是水龙头没有关严，一滴滴的连续不断，泥土混着血水，最后他选择了死去，只要shaw可以救他的儿子一命。

匕首插入胸口的瞬间，只有凉意，甚至还没感觉到痛楚，整个人便失去了知觉，当时他只是遗憾，没有在和查尔斯说一句爱他，没有看着孩子出世，没有和他生活一辈子，而这些比他的生命不知重要了多少倍。

查尔斯顺利生产，醒来后看着坐在面前的shaw，脸色一变，苍白的毫无血色，眼神中却满是惊慌“埃里克呢？”

“你真是荒唐的让我觉得可恨！”shaw板着脸，看着他一直引以为豪的儿子，“我让他去办一件事，如果成功，我就同意你们的事情。”

“我知道你不会轻易放过他，但如果他死了，我也不会活，到时候孩子就麻烦你来照看了，父亲。”查尔斯的目光移到一旁的婴儿床上，两个并排躺着的孩子，白嫩的脸孔，紧闭的双眼，卷曲的发丝，还看不出更像谁一些。

“你不用威胁我！你们的事全世界都知道了！还需要这样昭告天下吗！”shaw闷声的说“出院后就来公司上班！我打算退居了。”

看着离开的父亲，查尔斯又将视线放在了孩子们身上，双眼里的复杂，无法用言语去形容。

埃里克在两年后露面，更结实了，更黑了，头发已不再是金色，整齐的梳在了脑后，棕红色的本色，衬得他的肤色更深了些，绿色的眸子放着灼灼的光，没了以前稚嫩，查尔斯没有想象他这两年经历了什么，也没有去过问，只是拉着他的手，看着睡在摇篮中的两个孩子。

没什么文凭的埃里克，在一家钢铁厂工作，干的体力活，工资也少的可怜，他从不喊累，只是偶尔脾气暴躁。

Shaw见到两年后的埃里克，也没了针锋相对，只留下了一句，两个人不得分开，选择了在一起，就必须一辈子，不然埃里克会死的很惨。

本就带着枷锁的爱，就算得到了认可，也缺乏自由。

埃里克写下的字很丑，如果不仔细看根本看不清那是个名字，像是几个攀爬的昆虫，曲折的线带着弯勾，与查尔斯的签字比起来十分难看。

查尔斯收回纸张，抿了抿唇，说道“明天我接你出院。”

第八章 失踪

正在全神贯注看文件的查尔斯，被一阵吵杂的铃声打扰，他微皱着眉，手机号只有寥寥的几人知道，亮起的屏幕上显现出一张柔和的女人面容，快银的老师，莫拉。

“莫拉老师？”她很少给他打电话，查尔斯的语气有些焦急，不知是不是快银出了事。

“不好意思，泽维尔先生，打扰了。”女人的声音很温柔，和她的脸孔一样，非常的受听，“快银今天没有来上课，我想问一下，是不是家里出现了什么问题？”

“没去上课？”查尔斯下意识的看了眼墙壁上的时表，AM：9:00“抱歉，因为家里的事情，影响了上课进度，还麻烦您特意打电话来。”

“您客气了，我……只是担心快银，他平时虽然比较贪玩，但很听话，从没有……”莫拉的声音里透着担忧，“是不是出什么事了？”

“没什么大事。”查尔斯一边说着，一边伸手去按下秘书电话，“找到他后，我会立刻给您回电话。”

莫拉听着电话那边的忙音，咬了咬嘴唇，放下了电话。

快银已经失踪十个小时了，查尔斯站在办公室桌前，焦急已经无法掩饰，桌子上平行摆放着四部手机，他的视线在手机之间流连，手指带着紧张节奏的敲打着桌面，稍稍缓解了寂静空间的黑暗。

第二部手机的屏幕亮了起来，紧随而来的震动，打破了他的敲打声，连带着整张桌子都跟着颤抖起来。

震动随着他的接听静止，对方吵杂的声响，让他微微皱了眉头。

“好，我需要看到他现况的视频，赎金没问题。”他的双眼里满是坚定，只有嘴角的紧绷，看出他的真实情绪。

“只要他没事，我就不会报警，也保证你们得到钱。”移动身体到窗户边缘，市中心的夜晚，灯光璀璨耀眼，他眯着眼，“相反，如果他受到一点伤害，你们会为此付出十倍代价。”

挂断电话后，查尔斯抿着唇看着窗外，中心公园的射灯绕着天空划过一圈，遗留下转瞬消失的光圈，一寸寸划到查尔斯的眼前，擦过他的眸子，转到了另一边。

门外响起敲门声，打断了查尔斯复杂的低靡神态，“进来。”

女孩穿着校服，只有月光的屋子里，看不到她的表情与情绪，她轻轻叹了口气，将门小力的关上，房间里回荡着她的脚步声，短促小心。

“快银还没找到吗？”也许是几个时辰没有开口，她的声音有些沙哑，“早晨他去医院看爹地了，我们没有一起上学去。”

“我刚从医院回来……”女孩的身体向前倾，贴在桌侧，“他一直没有去看爹地。”

查尔斯放下手里的电话，他能强烈的感受到，女儿的惧意，那个坚强的孩子，与快银截然相反的性格，她在害怕，尽管身体没有颤抖，嘴里没有求救，在黑暗中瑟瑟的心，越加敏感脆弱，他一步步走到旺达身边，一把将她拉近怀里，抿着唇，双眼微闭，睫毛还带有微微的颤意“别怕，我们都在。”

埃里克知道快银失踪的消息时，已经是转天早晨了，他有些情绪不稳的将身上的液拔掉，坐了起来，牵扯到胸口的肋骨，疼的一直冒汗，一旁站着的艾玛咬着牙按住他的双肩。

“你干什么去？”艾玛白皙的脸上，气急败坏。

埃里克没有理会她的问话，挣动着身体，站了起来，深深的喘了几口气，才平复下从内往外散发的痛感，像是一只野兽，要从体内咆哮而出，将他的胸口撕个细碎。

“他们已经去查了！你的身体根本承受不了！刚做完手术还不到一周，你还想再做一次吗？”艾玛拉着他的手臂，怒目圆睁，“而且你去了也帮不上什么忙。”

埃里克挣脱了手臂，因为力气过大牵扯到伤口，发出了一声急促的闷哼，汗水从他的额头滑下，病号服紧贴在他的背部，刚走出一步，后脑就被一个硬质的东西抵住了。

“回床上休息，埃里克。”艾玛的声音里透着威胁，黑色的枪衬托着她玉白修长的五指，血红色的甲油附着在修剪整齐的指甲上。

埃里克深吸了一口气，将身体站的更笔直，伸手将衣架上的大衣套在身上，盖住病号服和伤处，往门口走了一步，根本没在意女人的举动。

“我不能让查尔斯一个人承受。”

艾玛看着人去已空的房门口，咬了下嘴唇，转头看了眼满是褶皱的病床，手枪不甘的收入背包里，踩着白靴，离开病房。

查尔斯的公司一如既往的工作着，似乎快银的失踪丝毫没有影响到它的运作，埃里克还踩着病房的拖鞋，一脸的倦容病态，门口的保安很尽责的将他拦了下来，并且认真的询问着他的目的。

埃里克浑身发冷，室外虽有阳光，却也阻挡不了秋风来袭，尽管他的眼神凛冽，依旧没有让保安妥协，甚至将他重病的身体直接推了出去。

查尔斯出来时，正好看到这一幕，他只觉脑袋嗡的一响，男人狼狈的狠摔在地，因为匆忙没有扣好的大衣，完全张开，身体大张四开，甚至还有一只拖鞋因为推力，而脱离脚底，反扣在一旁的地面上。

埃里克很疼，查尔斯从他的面容上就能看出，不知从新接好的肋骨因为刚刚的冲击会不会重新断裂，他三步并两步的走了过去，整洁的长款外套随着他蹲下而铺在了地上。

“哪疼？”查尔斯一手搂过他的肩膀，一手将大衣轻轻合在他的胸前，声音里还是透着不易察觉的颤音，“你怎么来了。”

“查……尔斯……”埃里克皱眉紧闭着眼，断续的声音有些粗沙“我们说好……要一起见证孩子们的成长……怎么能让你一个人去承受？”

查尔斯随着他的话语微皱着眉头，眼里的复杂情绪，渲染的晶蓝色加深了不少。

“我们一起承受。”他慢慢将他扶了起来，尽量避免埃里克的伤处，“我要去送赎金，你也一起来。”

埃里克现在连呼吸都疼的颤抖，只能用眼神回意。

第九章 找到快银

车开的速度很照顾埃里克的伤口，平稳缓慢，两人并没有贴在一起，而是一人一边并排而坐，埃里克斜倚着车门，微皱的双眉看起来并不舒服，目光随着窗外向后飞逝的物体，尽量忽略自己的痛感，偶尔粗喘的气息还是将他出卖了，查尔斯低头看着手里的纸张，似乎没有送赎金的一点紧张与担忧，仿佛只是去谈一起生意。

“第一次和你坐在一辆车上，是什么时候的事？”埃里克微咳了一声，“你永远都是高高在上，即便是去救孩子，你也无法放下你的工作？你的高傲？”

埃里克似乎是笑了出来，引起了查尔斯的侧目，纸张翻动的声音停了下来，他的声音很清澈，没有一丝慌乱“你在埋怨我？”

“埋怨？”埃里克慢慢转过头来，“我只是有些怀疑，我们曾经的决定是对是错。”

“私奔？上床？生下他们姐弟俩？还是现在的感情破裂？”查尔斯挪动了一下身体，将头转了过去，整个目光里只剩下埃里克“你说的是哪一件？”

“我从没怀疑过对你的爱，也许就是太自信，所以才走投无路。”埃里克却把目光转动，擦过了查尔斯的视线，又看向了窗外。

静谧将车里包裹起来，气氛说不上是尴尬还是紧绷，这是他们近几年来少有的平和相处，平和到无话可说。

他们有过热恋，有过亡命，有过温馨和浪漫，属于恋人的、属于朋友的、属于家人的、属于夫妻的，他们该有的都不曾落下，不该有的，也未曾侵扰。

时间是杀手？埃里克这么问自己，经过了风平浪静，却在难享受平和。

但他不曾否认，他依旧爱他。

车子到达地方的时候，大概过了三四分钟，长时间的安静，使两个人都冷静了很多，埃里克的胸口还伴着神经痛感，一下下的撕扯着他的胸腔，他用满是汗渍的手去拉扯车门，虚弱的身体让他无力到愤怒。

车门从外打开，查尔斯的影子投了进来，早午的阳光并不热切，只有一个灰蒙蒙的身影，高大的映在眼前，对方伸进来一只手，他很自然的伸了过去，两人交合在一起的手掌，只有满满粘黏的潮湿越溢越多。

交接的地方很偏僻，四周满是树丛和杂草，两个人拿着箱子，牵着手走在树林间，阳光偶尔穿透茂密的树洞，射下一道道光柱，黄色的叶子铺洒了一地，踩在上面吱呀的响着。

‘嘭嘭嘭’突然响起的枪声，使得两人一同停下了脚步，林子深处的鸟呼啦的飞出了一片，查尔斯只觉整个身体都绷紧，就像一条快要断掉的丝线，汗水随着他放开埃里克的手，跑动起来的身体，洒在空气中的仿若一枚枚晶莹宝石。

“快银！”他的声音随后急迫的发出，手提箱啪嗒落到地上，埃里克也被这突来的冲击，向后退了几步才站住。

“不要！爹地爸比……”快银的声音从不远处传来，穿透过重重光柱，直射入他们的耳廓。

撕心裂肺的求救声，事态发展的超出了查尔斯的计算，慌乱在他的脚步上显现无疑，没跑几步，就看到快银被一个带着面罩的男人拉扯了出来。

“放开我！你杀人了！你杀人了！你这个凶手！”快银像个不安分的猴子，在男人手中上蹿下跳，脸上的怒气代替了惧怕，一味的控告着眼前的男人。

“你老实点，他们没死。”男人似乎很难控制住快银，一边束缚着他的双手，一边向后说道“这孩子真厉害，不愧是……”

“快银！”埃里克的吼声打断了男人的话语，男人连忙回过头来，查尔斯已经离的很近，抬起的腿正好踢上他的腹部，在毫无防备的情况下，接下了这个攻击，快银从他的手中脱离而出，他向后退了好几步才跌坐在地上。

“这么快就来了……”身后有个女人的声音传了出来，查尔斯向后看去，女人似乎并不想让他看见自己的样子，动作很快速，拉着坐在地上的男人向深处跑去，查尔斯有些楞仲。

“爸比，呜呜呜……”快银抱着他的腰，刚才的怒气完全消失，“我的好朋友死了，被他们打死了。”

埃里克已经走到刚才枪响的地方，看着地上的几个孩子，抬起头看着哭成泪人的快银“你不应该解释一下你被绑来这里的经过吗？”

几个孩子全是被麻醉枪打倒，林子里突然刮起一阵风，白色的纸张从查尔斯刚刚衰落到地上的箱子里飞了出来，遍布的白色。

第十章

快银不喜欢学习，却拥有高智商的大脑，看着满地的白色纸张，他擦掉颊边的泪，仰着头语气里满是衰气，“爸比，你知道了？”

查尔斯叹了口气，慢慢蹲了下来，双手抓着他的肩膀，平视着他，红彤彤的小脸，不知是因为森林里偏阴，还是因为刚刚的急切，“为什么这么做？”

埃里克慢步走了过来，站在两个人身侧，秋风余韵，只有小幅度的起伏，地上的纸张又被吹起了一小截，有的转了个圈，有的只是抖动了一下。

“我不想让你们离婚，那我会变成没人要的孤儿。”快银倔强的眸子，与埃里克如出一辙。

“快银你太任性了，查尔斯对你太仁慈了是吗？”埃里克拉着他的手臂，将他的身体旋转过来，尽管也牵连到他的伤口，他粗喘了一口气，低头逆着阳光看着快银，“还学会自己绑架自己，来要挟父母？”

快银被推了一个趔趄，咬着下唇，没有一点要认错的样子，站稳后，突然想起了什么，连忙转身往回跑，跪在几个横躺着的小伙伴身边，大喊道“快救救他们！”

查尔斯抬头看了眼埃里克，拿出手机拨了个号码，拍了拍身上的土，站了起来，他的声音说不上有什么特殊的情绪，好似在评论天气般平静“回车里休息会吧。”

气氛有些复杂，埃里克不自在的动了动手臂，捂着绑着绷带的地方，“查尔斯，我们谈谈可以吗？”

风停了，树也不在摇曳，满地的白纸看起来有些扎眼，查尔斯双手插入口袋里，声音有些轻“我收回之前的话，不能把快银交给你。”

“都到了今天了！你还想着和我分开是吗？”埃里克伸出双手，抓着他的衣襟，脸上除了不可置信，还有一抹惊慌。

他从未想过，查尔斯会有如此决绝的一天，也从未相信过，两个人会真的走向绝境，似乎毫无回路可言。

警察到的很快，几家直升机的降落十分可观，压迫力带着强劲的风，将方圆几里的树连带着都吹得摇摇欲坠，似乎下一刻就会支撑不住的倒下，警笛随后包围住整个林子，四面八方拥进来的警察数不胜数。

“抱歉让您久等了，泽维尔先生，快银小少爷怎么样了，有没有受伤？”笑容可掬的男人，穿戴整齐的对着两人敬了个规范的军礼，随后有些许讨好意味的问道。

“整件事情是我儿子策划的，绑架自己，为了……”查尔斯舔了舔唇，“我找到这里的时候，现场已经来了几个训练有素的蒙面人，大概四个人，一女三男，我没看清面容，他们放了麻醉枪，将几个孩子放倒，看到我和埃里克后就匆匆离开了。”

“那几个人是……”

“我可以很肯定，这几个人一定有特殊背景，身上还有枪支，不确定有多少弹药。”查尔斯转身看了眼埃里克，又将视线转移到男人身上“如果城市里有这样的危险人物，恐怕不好和市长与局长交代吧？”

“是是是，您说的是，我们会立刻去查。”男人擦了擦额头上的汗，吩咐手下将被迷昏的孩子抬去医院。

“医药单寄给我。”查尔斯抓着快银的手，走向自己的车。

埃里克被送去了医院，大夫将他从头到尾检查了一遍，一边语重心长的说着要对自己身体负责，一边在无麻药的情况下，调整了下骨头的错位方位，完成后，埃里克像是从水里捞出来一般的，湿透了被褥，小护士似乎很少看到如此有男子气概的人，脸红着给他换了床被子，又嘱咐了几句才走了出去。

快银正跪在沙发上，身后正播放着现在孩子们最喜欢的节目，他咬着嘴唇，很想开口说点什么，想到爸比一脸的阴沉，他生生咽了下去。

旺达口里的水果糖似乎是故意的，被她咬的咔滋咔滋的响，还不满足的又喝了一口热可可，香气扑鼻，在客厅里四散开来，块银咽了咽口水，肚子不争气的响了起来。

“什么时候吃饭啊，爸比？”旺达适时的开口问道。

“饿了？”查尔斯手里是一个蓝色的文件夹，随着他的问话，翻过了一页页的纸张。

“没有，应该晚点吃，对身体也有好处。”旺达耸了耸肩，拿起一个草莓，放入口中，任由甜腻的果汁充斥着每个味蕾。

快银最不敢惹的就是查尔斯，可以说全家都怕查尔斯，他从来不会打骂，冷暴力一次，就让你记住一辈子。

等管家菲佣都吃完了饭，快银还跪在那里，身体不似最开始那般直挺，他也不记得自己是否饿，双腿就好似不是自己的一般，沉重麻木，倚靠着沙发背脊，想转移一些重量。

眼前出现一个甜甜圈，快银咽了咽口水，转头看着旺达，却没有伸手接过来，“用什么换？”

“站在爸比这边。”旺达晃了晃手里的甜甜圈，“你太不理智了，快银，他们真想离婚的话，我们做什么都没用。”

“让爹地自己一个人吗？”快银没有接，移开了视线，声音有些闷。

“最心疼爹地的应该是爸比，不是你和我。”旺达拉起快银的手，将甜甜圈塞入他的手中，“至少目前爸比不会抛下爹地。”

旺达站了起来，推了下快银的头，“下次别这么蠢了。”

快银咬了一口甜甜圈，旺达的脚步越渐越远。

“我以为你真的被绑走了。”

他的鼻子酸酸的，跌坐在沙发上，一边吃一边含糊不清的“对不起。”

第十一章 起因

快银被绑架这件事，很显然被压了下去，学校里没有人知情，也没传出任何风言风语，查尔斯做事和他本人一样，永远的严谨密封，滴水不漏。

除了被饿了一顿之外，快银也着实的被查尔斯用冷暴力折磨了几天，最后以他哭着道歉并且保证再没有下次，以后也不会在去干涉两人婚姻而结束。

埃里克被接回了家，伤势渐渐好转，两人的关系却越来越疏远，查尔斯到家的时候，孩子们早就睡了，出门的时候，天还未亮。

他也并非想用繁忙的工作来麻痹自己，只是比起心累，他更想让身体累一些。

埃里克也想了很多，每天听着查尔斯到家后刻意放轻的动作，直到旁边的卧室关上门，没有几个小时，门又被打开，轻缓的脚步声渐渐离去，为此他总是彻夜不眠。

他很想见他，很想像以前那样抱着他，在他耳边说些什么，双双躺在柔软的床上，他搂着他，仅仅是看着洁白的雕花墙板，也无比幸福，以前的一幕幕，像是过场电影，快速的从大脑中翻阅。

双眼有些干涩，他不想像个女人一样，悲哀的像个弃妇般的，躺在蕴藏着彼此温情的大床上，一边回忆着从前，一边哭哭啼啼。  
嘴边突起一抹嗤笑，字也签了，尽管后悔与否，也似乎无济于事，查尔斯不会再给他机会，这是场战争，无论谁输谁赢，他绝不能先举白旗，血管中名为热血的液体，翻腾着，令他辗转反侧，却又更加坚定，他猛的坐了起来，捂住还有些疼的伤口，看了眼墙壁上的钟表。

果然没走几秒钟，比闹钟还准时的响起了脚步声，很快就路过了自己的房间，然后打开隔壁的客房，那抹笑还遗留在他的嘴角，似乎还在嘲笑着，他弃妇的现状。

他撑着床站了起来，向外走去，尽管速度不快，还是很及时的看到了刚刚脱完衣服正要去洗澡的查尔斯，毫无一丝赘肉的身体，背部的曲线优美而直挺，被柔和的灯光照射的覆盖了一层暖黄色，似乎没想到埃里克这个不速之客，伸手拿起浴袍裹在身上，舔了舔嘴唇，声音很中规中矩“有事？”

“我也许该庆幸的是，你没把我轰出去，还把主卧室留给了我？”埃里克走了进来，并且将门关上。

查尔斯下意识的像后退了一步，突然想到了什么，看了一眼他胸前的绷带，又站稳了身体，“埃里克，我们已经离婚了，你深夜进我的房间，并不是什么明智的做法，至于你的问题，离婚签署写的很清楚，我们可以共同住在这里，至于原因我想你也很清楚，把主卧室留给你……”

“我当然清楚。”埃里克走到查尔斯面前，微微低头看着他，阴影将他整个笼罩在埃里克的身下，看起来有些灰暗，“如果我们有谁离开这个家，我都会被你父亲追杀。”

查尔斯别过头，错开视线里洁白的绷带，“我们没有感情了，父亲那边我会去沟通。”

“当然，自始至终都是你在导演着这一场戏。”埃里克说出的话掺杂着很多复杂情绪，“Y I N Y O U我，和我在一起，为我生孩子，惹怒我，离开我，最后杀了我。”

查尔斯猛地皱紧眉头，“不！”他的反应过于激动，使得埃里克皱紧了眉头，双目中没掺杂任何情绪，有些冷淡的回视着查尔斯。

“我很好奇，在你的剧本中，我什么时候退场？又占有什么角色？”埃里克向前走一步，腿插入他的双腿间，迫使对方跌坐在床上，仰视着他，他慢慢的低下头，不顾胸前的疼痛，眸子里的绿色一点点的染成了深色，“你的演技真好，让我到现在都不相信，你不爱我，而是骗我。”

那双眼就像是一对吐着信子的毒蛇，灼伤了他的眸子，他猛地扭过头，看着右侧的床头柜，这是一间鲜少人居住的房子，于前几天刚刚说收拾干净，还没来得及摆放象征着家庭温馨的摆设或者照片，空旷的地方，好似他此刻的心。

“埃里克，你在激怒我吗？”他冷漠的声音，似乎下降了好几个声调，“你想知道什么？我的真心？你不觉得可笑吗？你问我的真心何在？那么你呢？兰谢尔先生。”

埃里克的眉头一直没有舒展开来，似乎有些不理解，又似乎明了了什么，他没有说话，双目慢慢下调，看着查尔斯的侧脸。

“没有剧本，我也不想当导演。”查尔斯推开他，似乎是故意的，手狠狠的按在了埃里克的伤口处，对方不得不疼的皱紧了整张脸，向后退了好几步，让彼此间留了个安全的距离，“我也想爱你很久，一直一直。”

查尔斯站了起来，动作很慢，满脸的认真，“是我毁了你，造就了现在的你，所以我很抱歉，埃里克，我没办法再和你一起。”

胸口很疼，埃里克伸手捂着伤处，双眼却越加凌厉起来，“你什么意思？”

第十二章 痛苦

埃里克惯用的招式，即便是身上带着重伤，也阻碍不了他的暴怒因子。

查尔斯的后背被猛地按入了柔软的大床中心，背光的缘故，让埃里克的脸看起来十分可怖。

“我们非要这么解决问题吗？”查尔斯似乎不想去看那张脸，语气中带着深深的疲惫，他将头转到一边，“从什么时候开始的？你变成了一头野兽？”

埃里克似乎没有听懂一般，下意识的凑近他的唇，只听到他喃喃的声音响起。

“无情的，冷血的，没有感情的动物。”查尔斯平淡无奇的说出残忍的话，埃里克的双眼慢慢放大，似乎外凸着。

脸颊被一只有些冰冷的手抚摸着，埃里克的身体有一瞬的僵，“是不是我把你变成这样的？对不起埃里克。”

埃里克很激动，从他胸前的红色绷带便能看出他此时的情绪，血毫不保留的向外蔓延着，撕裂的速度也很迅速，埃里克额头上的汗珠滴到查尔斯的额头上，顺着他的眼窝溜了下去。

“查尔斯，你是不是很想让我死？”埃里克的声音有些虚弱，喘息的声音越渐粗重，“那就让我死个明白。”

查尔斯的眼中复杂的让人无法直视，他一把将埃里克拉了下来，两个胸膛紧贴在一起，湿润的血濡染了他的前胸，他将头埋入对方的颈窝，呼吸也跟着不稳起来，“埃里克，埃里克，埃里克……”

他一声一声的叫着他的名字，带着绝望，带着悲伤，还有失望。

埃里克很疼，他不知道这种疼是从哪里蔓延出来的，也许是胸口，也许是心脏，也许是查尔斯呼喊出来的气息，灼烫了他的脖颈。

四周慢慢的寂静了下来，查尔斯也停止了呼喊，却始终也没有说其他的话语。

“查尔斯……”耳边只有窗帘被吹起的沙沙声，埃里克轻轻的说道“如果想杀了我，别太狠，痛快一些……我们都好过。”

“你知道的，我不会好过，我也会死。”查尔斯的声音像是被强制按进了水中，闷闷的，沙沙的，让人有些不舒服，“我已经死过一次了。”

埃里克没有说话，只是更紧的抱着查尔斯。

“怎么这么难？”两人的鼻间全是淡淡的鲜血味，“是我毁了你，是我啊。”

埃里克最终还是因为失血过多，昏了过去，查尔斯看着微弱呼吸的他，手颤抖着摸着他的胸口，全是血，全是血。

房间很暗，月光也无法透过窗帘窥探一二，查尔斯低头吻着埃里克渗透了血的前胸，泪水喷涌而出，“为什么这么难……”

看着走进来的熟悉面孔，正在调酒的斯考特一点也没有显露出意外的表情，好似就知道他会来，在对方面露烦躁的落座之后，手里的酒刚好调好，并且推到了桌面上。

罗根也没推拒，拿起酒便一口喝了下去，随后脸上的表情就不是好与不好来形容了，双眼眯起，嘴裂开，整张脸都皱了起来，看起来像个过度受热的橘子。

“Fuck！你给我喝的什么！”罗根缓了很久才慢慢张开双眼，恢复了正常，手一甩，杯子衰落到地上，碎成了晶体，迸溅到各个角落。

酒吧的声音本就不小，音乐、人声一起环绕于耳，根本没人发现这边的声响与异常。

斯考特再一次被罗根压在桌子上，心底叹了口气，自己一定是有受虐倾向，不然怎么就记不住教训，一次次的去招惹他。

“你自己拿起来喝的，为什么要怪我？”斯考特有些不舒服的动了动身子，被抓着的头发，被不知轻重的大少爷拉扯的似乎要撤离自己的头部。

罗根看着他被压着的脸，站了起来，顺着他平顺的背部，恰好看到了翘起的臀，突然勾起了嘴角，凑到他的耳边吹了口气，“我给你找条来钱快的工作，你不是缺钱吗。”

斯考特看不到他的动作，敏感的耳朵动了动，连带着脸颊也微微发热，嘴上却不服输“怎么？你想把我这间酒吧买下来？还是想请我……”

话还没说完，耳朵便是一阵湿热，他身体瞬间紧绷了起来，手里拿着的调酒瓶也摔落到了地上，猛地挣扎了起来。

“别乱动，你还真是知道怎么挑起……”罗根的笑声在他耳边响起，有些绵长，虽然酒吧很乱，却让他听出了很沉的呼吸，“男人的y u w a n g。”

斯考特这才明白他说的意思，咬了咬下唇，有些费力，“不是吧？这么没有定力？看来您也不是真的喜欢查尔斯。”

罗根的手一僵，斯考特连忙逃了出来，捡起了地上的调酒器，又整理好了衣服领带，这才站直了身体，向外看去。

“你惹我知道后果吗？”罗根双眉间皱起的川字很深，斯考特的确有些心虚。

新的酒重新放到了眼前，罗根看了他一会，才拿起来喝了下去。

第十三章 结束

埃里克的心情无意识复杂又无力，这几天进入医院的总和恐怕比一辈子还要多，鼻腔里充斥着消毒水的味道，由于手术并未全消的麻药，还遗留在身体里，让他的行动迟缓了很多，有些烦躁的转动着头部，手也无意识的攥拳又放开，在攥拳在放开。

门的响声并没有转移他此时的注意，依旧机械的动着身体还能活动的部位。

“哼，自作孽。”粗狂的男音传入耳间，随后便是坐在椅子上所带来的摩擦声“我们都了解他，何必自讨苦吃？他说放弃的自然不会再坚持，就像当初……他那么爱你，爱到为你生下孩子来保全你的x i n g命。”

清脆的响声，罗根毫不见外的拿起一个苹果，狠狠的咬了一口，甜的腻人，他有些不满的皱起了眉头，将嘴里的苹果嚼碎后，为难的咽了下去，苹果又被放回了桌子上。

“你是受他所托来告诉我，死心吧。”埃里克终于慢慢将头转到了这一边，看了一眼被咬掉一口的苹果，颇为可怜的搁置在那里。

“我也希望是。”罗根耸了耸肩，不置可否“查尔斯可不是那种逃避事情的人，怎么会让我来解决问题？我只是警告你罢了，看你现在想起了我以前而已。”

“想起了你？”埃里克突然笑了出来，“真可笑。”

“怎么？你以为你得到了他的心和身体就算是成功了？”罗根也不恼怒，站起身走到窗边，那里有一盆绿植，似乎医院是为了让病房看起来更朝气，“查尔斯是个心狠的人，或者可以说他根本没有心，他可以对任何人善良慈悲，却唯独可以残忍的将你推入最深的悬崖，他就那么看着你的眼睛，看着你坠入最深处，然后转身离开。”

罗根手里拔下了一枚叶子，被他用力攥成了团，扔回了花盆里。

“所以我才要变得更为强大。”埃里克的目光依旧没有离开那颗苹果，“强大到让他无法离开我，无法残忍的对待我。”

罗根转过头看着埃里克的脑后部，许久后才摇着头，“你们果然都疯了。”

苹果还在桌子上，一直到查尔斯走进来，埃里克也没有换过动作，以至于血液不流通，让他整个后背都麻了起来。

“罗根来过了？”查尔斯的语气很平常，将公文包放在桌子上，拿起苹果一把扔进了垃圾桶里，又看了眼墙壁上挂着的病历“你这个冲动的毛病真是改不掉了，真不知道你有多少条命去用。”

“查尔斯，我想知道理由。”终于克服了麻木的痛感，他磨蹭着趟直了身体。

“我累了，也……不想再继续了。”查尔斯抿了抿唇，“没什么理由。”

埃里克的眸中闪过了一丝不可捕捉的痛感，“好，答案我自己去找，我们……离婚了。”

拿着水杯的手一抖，查尔斯闭了下眼，转瞬恢复了平常，将水喝了个干净。

“我只需要你知道，我爱你，并且会一直爱你。”埃里克看着他的背影，舔了舔唇，张了张嘴，还是没说什么。

“还按照之前的协议。”查尔斯将被子放到桌子上，发出了一些声响，埃里克顺着声响看过去，查尔斯的脸有些白，“我们还住在一起，避免……”

“好。”埃里克移开目光，回答得干脆利落，态度改变的让查尔斯不禁看了他一会儿。

“当初怎么能想到这样的局面？”埃里克慢慢抬起手，五指指尖还带着针扎般的疼痛感，抚摸上胸前的绷带，“这个身体这颗心，每一道伤口都是为你而留下的，至少也算是我们共同的回忆。”

查尔斯皱紧眉，咬着下唇，平时冷淡的脸孔，此时看起来不仅疲惫，更多的却像是支撑不住的脆弱，埃里克甚至不敢去看，那一直高高在上的人，如今竟显现出如此令人心疼的表情，他从不怀疑查尔斯对他的爱，只是这爱，来的激烈灼烫，也藏的深不见影。

“我只是希望你，少些残忍，早就成今天的你，我真的……”突然停住的话语，像是一根稻穗划过他的心间，埃里克也知道查尔斯不会再说下去了，他也没有问，空间就像是静止了一般，连钟表都没有的房间，空旷的好似空无一人。

“我什么时候能出院？”埃里克打碎了这寂静，没等查尔斯回答，埃里克又道“自从有了孩子后，我们都没单独出去吃过饭吧？康复后，就当满足我一个愿望吧？”

查尔斯叹了口气，点了点头，眼睛一直看着窗外，夕阳遗留下一大片红色，半边天都像是被烧着了一般。

第十四章 

美好的东西总是昙花一现，但记忆的强大，莫过于让你永远忘不掉，残留在大脑表层，随着血液日益流动，它会走遍你的全身，只要稍稍放松片刻，便会延伸到最深处，将你俘虏。

心甘情愿，也总有这样的人，无论你如何绝情、残忍，他心尖的位子，始终不变。

身上的伤口再深，也会随着时间，长好血肉，最多遗留下一道没有疼痛的可怕疤痕，而心伤，他隐藏起来，因为爱总是胜利的一方，更多的是疼，不知是心疼他还是自己。

在新的地方开辟自己的天地，对于将生死置之度外的人来说，并不算难，何况五年来，他除了扩大自己的势力与人脉，拼尽了全力，跻身进入了黑手党的龙头，不仅是手段毒辣，他的年龄也是前所未有，人们惧怕的更是他的年轻。

是夜，鱼龙混杂的城市，越到夜晚越杂乱，满大街的嬉笑打骂声，即便是在十几层的高楼，关闭门窗的房间里，依旧模糊不清的听到一些声响，月亮透着纱窗为地板铺上了一层银色的光，男人的影子将挡住了光，映透在桌面和地面上。

轻微的摩擦声，在静谧的空间尤为的明显，男人略粗糙的手指，在照片上抚摸着，那力度像是在对待情人般的温柔，空气中的暖流，将气氛渲染出一层不易察觉的灼热感。

男人的脸被黑暗吞噬，只隐约看到一小截下颚，刚毅紧绷，他似乎动了动唇，下颚也跟着抖了抖，照片被平放在桌面上，他向后仰，倚靠进老板椅中。

清澈如海水般的蓝色，像一双蓝宝石，即便是照片中的死物，仅仅是月光朦胧的微光，也似乎能闪闪发光。

“查尔斯。”低沉的男音，从黑暗中传来，悠远的，又透着一丝缠绵。

喧嚣的夜已过去，酒吧也渐渐沉浸下来，没有高射灯、音乐、歌手、观众，安静的空间里，只有酒杯碰桌面的声响，斯考特看着一地的狼藉，和赖着不走的男人，只觉得头很疼。

“你在这里买醉，也没人知道，装给谁看？”斯考特一边收拾着地上的垃圾，一边抱怨着，“说出去都没人会相信，你也是大公司的CEO。”

他一边捶着腰，一边将最后一把椅子摆正，刚刚喘口气，突觉身后一阵压力胁迫而来，还未来得及闪避，人便被扑到面前的桌子上，腿狠狠的磕在了椅子角。

“呜！”他痛呼出声，“罗根！呜……疼……你疯了吗？”

“我知道你不是他。”罗根从后面死抱着斯考特，声音缥缈着不真实感，“别转过头来，我不想看见那双蓝色的……眼睛。”

斯考特突然安静下来，面朝桌面，任由罗根抱着，身上的禁锢感越来越强，他心里却有种说不出的凉，身体有些颤抖，似乎每一寸肌肤都在控制不住的抖动。

罗根的酒精也醒了大半，着实觉得自己的行为不太得体，连忙站了起来，揉着额头发着细碎的呼痛音，有些刻意装醉的样子，斯考特看了他一眼，没有揭穿，抿了抿唇，转身吧台里走去。

吧台里乒乒乓乓好一阵子才安静下来，罗根低垂着头还站在那里，斯考特叹了口气，“既然他不想让你帮忙，你就暗里帮，不让他知道是你不就好了。”

过了好一会儿，斯考特以为罗根不会回答的时候，偌大的pub传来他低沉的嗓音，有些沧桑，“你不了解他，他不会接受，这平衡我不能打破。”

吧台上有一本被折的有些可怜的杂志，一双蓝色的眸子映入眼帘，斯考特低头看着那页面，疲惫的男人即便是在纸张上也掩盖不住他的狼狈，几个大字继那对蓝眸之后，吸引了视线。

‘泽维尔集团CEO查尔斯 泽维尔，似乎经营不善，公司面临崩溃？’

“我不甘心。”罗根伸手狠狠的砸向了桌面，发出震耳的声响，在这安静的空间里，着实吓人，“不是因为埃里克，他才拒绝我，不是因为别人，而是他除了埃里克，谁的帮助也不想要，可……又为什么，把他从你身边赶走？非要让自己弹尽粮绝。”

男人平素一副浪子模样，即便嘴上说着难过，眉眼里也捎着一股不屑，此时虽然看不到他的神情，斯考特就是能感觉到，他的疼。

再次踏上这个久别的国家，男人站在空旷的私人机场草坪上，直升机因升起席卷而来的气压，将他没有系上扣子的西装外套，吹扬了起来，脚下短齐草坪也被吹的四处倒戈，但站的笔直的身体丝毫未动。

“小姐的来电。”站在身后的男人恭敬的递过来一只手机，渐行渐远的直升机，已经看不到身影，草坪恢复了平静，埃里克的衣服也贴服在了身上。

埃里克接了过来，将他放在耳边，眼睛还是盯着没有丝毫飞机踪影的天空。

“爸比的公司亏损的严重，他三年前就把我和快银送到了国外。”埃里克很安静的听着，看不出一丝情绪，“他吃了很久的安眠药了。”

埃里克的手握紧了手机，“从我离开？”

“从我和快银离开。”女孩的声音很轻，听起来也似乎不掺杂什么让人察觉的情绪，就像是在诉说一件和她无关的事。

埃里克眨了下眼睛，突然想起查尔斯说过的话，希望旺达的性格和你不要太相似，女孩子还是外表柔软一些的好，太冷太强总会受伤。

“所以……你会管的吧？”女孩略带迟疑的口吻，埃里克楞仲了一会儿，待回过神来时，对方早已经挂断了电话。

第十五章

五年未见，查尔斯从来没有构想过两个人再次见面的场景，当然也不会知道在如此尴尬狼狈的情况下，那个男人面无表情的站在门边，看着他被压在椅子上。

人生本来没有剧本，他此时却希望自己能预知下面的台词或者情节。

埃里克微皱了下眉，看着气急败坏的查尔斯，那张从来只出现过冷静与淡漠的面孔，此时精彩的无以复加。

始作俑者这才感觉身后似乎降低了很多温度，连忙回头看去，露出了一脸的不屑，看着埃里克的脸，毕竟查尔斯当年为了这个男人抛弃了尊严与脸面，这种笑话可是全天下都知道的，甚至还为了这种没有身份地位的za种，生下了一对双胞胎，简直是匪夷所思。

“这不是消失了好几年的乞丐吗？在外面混不下去，又跑回来要钱吗？”男人勾着一抹不屑一顾的笑，看着依旧倚着墙壁的埃里克，“我可是记得当年，查尔斯终于明白过来，知道你多没用，把你抛弃了，怎么还有脸面跑回来？”

查尔斯抿着唇看了眼埃里克，粗着气说“这里没你的事，出去！”

“这样就说得通了。”埃里克突然站直了身体，点了点头，说着莫名其妙的话，像包间里走去，越过男人的身体，走到查尔斯的身边，伸手慢条斯理的将他被扯乱的西装领带整理好。

男人的胳膊被一只不算有力却青筋暴起的手抓住，埃里克好笑的看着那只手，明显的zong yu guo du，毫无劲力。

“这两年还没有人这么直接的碰过我的手，除了想上我床的biao zi。”埃里克慢慢抬起头，对上满脸怒气昭彰的脸孔，“你的身份是什么？”

男人并不肥胖，飞出去的身体很轻盈，撞在墙壁上的瞬间，发出了惨痛的叫声，甚至气急败坏的问候了埃里克的母亲。

查尔斯抬手整理好自己的脖领，看也没看埃里克一眼，拿起合同走到还躺在地上龇牙咧嘴的男人身边蹲了下来，“这是一式三份的合同，我的律师和你的律师一起拟定而成，想必没什么需要在商讨的了，别再耽误彼此的时间，项目赶快动工才是当下最重要的事。”

男人看着面前的笔和合同，气急的又骂了句SHIT。

埃里克地耐性依旧很少，查尔斯看着男人头侧多出来的金属，眉头微皱起来，却也没说什么制止的话。

“你……你敢！”男人显然是怕了，连声音都带着颤抖的声音，却还是坚持着保存着最后那点可怜的自尊。

枪上膛的声音在耳边的震慑力很强，有些震动，连带着额头也颤了颤，“你你你……”

“小少爷的电话。”敲门声接踵而来的男音，埃里克点了个头，伸手接过电话，还未说话，躺在地上的男人，已经浑身湿透了，对于这场较量还未开场就输得彻底。

看着男人颤抖着写上自己的名字，埃里克这才收起枪放入腰侧，查尔斯带着合同在门外几个男人友好的注目礼下走出了酒店包间。

“戴迪！”快银的声音充满了急切，这两个孩子的确是逆生长，一个冷静的使人可怕，一个急躁的令人担忧，“你是不是回到爸比身边了！”

“现在应该是上课时间？”埃里克瞥了一眼地上似乎吓摊了的男人，大腿一迈也走了出去。

“我……我担心爸比……”快银的心虚从话语中显露无疑，有些沮丧的说道“那我现在就去上课。”

“不用担心了，我在他身边。”埃里克地声音很轻，他能感受到快银翘起的嘴角。

“好！戴迪再见！”快银愉快的声音透着电话似乎也无法抹去丝毫。

收好电话，埃里克踩着轻快的步伐走出了酒店，充裕的阳光洒落下来，旖旎的光束中，泛着五彩，似乎心情很好，身后几人就这么看着他们不苟言笑的老大，一步步的走进阳光里。

如果自己强大到无须他去顾虑，那便在没有人能伤害他们分毫，可惜他用了五年的时间才想明白，还不晚。

并不是不爱，只不过充满了危机的爱，稚嫩的两个人无法去守护那以爱为名的感情，不得不割舍，只为保全对方。

然而……

查尔斯，从今以后再也没有人能撼动你，而他，只需在身后保驾护航。

就像他当年为了他做出的荒唐，他自然会为他更加肆意妄为。

第十六章

“近三年来，损失了将近四亿美金……”听着手下的报道，埃里克的手指有一下没一下的敲打着桌面，眉头却越来越紧皱。

“原因？”他打断了对方尽责的语气，“背叛？独吞？陷害？”

“还债，负面新闻，影响了股市从而降低了合作率，很多股东纷纷撤股，合作公司也被迫解约了很多家。”并没有拿任何文件，站在桌前的男人浅黄色的发，桀骜不驯的竖立着，在灯光并不显著的房间里，他的眸子透着灰蓝色。

“什么债？”很显然埃里克不喜欢这种一问一答的模式，话语里甚至带出了不快，身下的椅子发出了刺耳的磨蹭声。

“泽维尔先生的父亲，因为违运d u p i n并且染上了毒y i n，还欠下了很多赌债。”男子对于埃里克地表现似乎了如指掌，没有丝毫波动，只是加快了语速，“这笔钱现在还没有还完，泽维尔先生一直坚持着没有宣布破产，但其实公司已经变成了空壳公司。”

“明天去他的公司融资，变成股东，稳住现在的合作公司，发展其他合作项目。”埃里克站了起来，看了眼窗外，“把之前违约的公司发给我。”

“是。”男人点了下头，笔挺的身体，透着一股严谨稹密。

在上位坐得久了，早已学会了控制情绪，看得多了，情感也就淡了，但他的全部命门只有查尔斯，只增不减。

敲门声再次响起时，他的大脑中已经回忆到两个人生完孩子，在一片慌乱中给快银或者旺达换尿布，他有些不悦的看向大门，女人招摇的样子，甚至想把身上所有闪亮的宝石全部晃到地上，灯光虽然很暗，但依旧阻挡不住他们闪闪发光，令埃里克越加烦躁。

“你知道我很讨厌这种东西。”埃里克的语气说不上好，这也算是少有的能触碰到他情绪的人。

“你就是看不得光明，在黑暗中生活久了，总会留点后遗症。”女人的话语像一朵带刺的玫瑰，即便是不摸也看得到上面的尖刺。

“生活让你感到无趣了？”埃里克的确喜欢黑暗，就此时来看，半张脸都淹没在黑暗中，女人连忙移开眸子，她可不想英年早逝。

“只是有一份也许你会感兴趣的文件罢了。”高跟鞋踩在地板上发出脆响声，将整个房间都敲打的好似要掀起一场躁动，文件被甩在桌面上，女人被月光照射的发着金黄的发丝随着她双手按在桌面的动作而垂了下来，悬空轻动。

埃里克打开了桌面上的台灯，房间立刻亮了大半，黑暗一瞬被赶到了角落里，比刚刚还要更加深黑。

“你的小情妇，哦也许我该说你的前妻……”女人的眼睛围着一圈灯光色，蓝色的眸子转了一圈，“他也有了情妇。”

埃里克没有说话，只是伸手翻了几页面前的文件夹，对于女人的叙述他十分的不悦，却也无法忽略照片上，两人挽着手的幸福模样。

“艾玛。”埃里克清了清嗓音，像是摩擦过大理石的语调，“你知道该做什么。”

“当然。”艾玛反身倚在桌侧，“如果你不想让你的前妻恨你的话，我解决她就像是捏死一只蚂蚁般的轻松，不过你就不会太轻松了。”

埃里克在思考，权衡利弊一直是他长期以来考虑的最多的事情，任何事情都无可厚非的有利弊之分。

“我记得泽维尔先生最恨得似乎就是某人的残暴与冷酷。”艾玛站直身体，向后打理好自己的头发，就着挥了下手，“我等你消息。”

艾玛走到酒柜边，拿出了一瓶红酒，满意的看了眼上面的年份，关上了玻璃柜，突然对上了折射出来的自己，嘴角边的笑容一点点扩大，她的声音很小，在这空旷的房间里却显得极为清晰，“我能在你身边这么久，是不是因为这双眼睛？”

第十七章

爱情这种毒药，一旦沾染，便谁都无法逃离。

埃里克是，查尔斯又何尝不是？

拒绝了莫拉的爱慕，看着已经关上的大门，查尔斯还是不免自嘲了一番，虽然早已深知自己的性格，但能做到这样绝情，也着实令人痛心。

想着这几年来，莫拉的陪伴，给予她希望的不就是自己？而让她绝望的也是自己，真正残忍的，一直是这个叫做查尔斯的人，无论是对莫拉还是埃里克。

他呼吸有些困难的捂着胸口的位置，不可言喻的疼了起来。

夜晚的街有些荒凉，他的脚步从后面看上去，并不顺畅，像是伤了腿的病号又像是喝了酒的醉汉，在车里的埃里克，缓慢的跟在他身后。

看着那道身影有些跌撞的走到房门前，用了很多时间才把钥匙插入门锁，转动也似乎遇到了阻碍，他将头抵在门上，过了许久才打开这扇仿佛坏了锁的门。

门没有关上，埃里克不知道他是知道自己就在后面，亦或者是完全忘记了关门。

其实早已沉不住气，他整了整领带，开车门走了出来。

熟悉的街景，却被门边疏于打理的花草而坏了回忆，皱起了眉，早已枯黄的植物，有些散倒在地面上，有些似乎是被淘气的孩子连根拔起，整个前门看起来破烂不堪。

仅仅站在房门口就能闻到阵阵酒气，埃里克眉头越皱越紧，他似乎要确定自己走错了地方，查尔斯从不会这样放纵自己，让他的人生看起来像是被蹂躏的草纸，根本无法铺平褶皱。

房间一切如旧，埃里克的皮鞋踩在地面上，发出不小的声响，却丝毫没有引来谁的注意，偌大的屋子，只有依靠在沙发上憔悴的查尔斯，和他手里紧紧攥着的酒杯。

茶几上除了酒便是拆了包装的药盒，埃里克不想去看那究竟是什么，这杂乱的一切让他的胸口不仅疼还闷，他三步并作两步的走到沙发边，一把抚上查尔斯拿着酒杯的手。

“你是在怪我这么久没回来？还是在惩罚自己把我赶走？”如果说埃里克这几年的变化，那便是耐心，他本想一步步的攻占查尔斯的内心，不着痕迹的将他笼罩在自己的羽翼之下，但很显然，他低估了对方的能耐，也高估了自己的忍度。

“我以为你还要很久才会回来。”查尔斯放开攥着酒杯的手，没有抓力的手滑落到腿侧，摔在沙发上，他的声音很轻，却像一把钝刀，一寸寸的插入埃里克的心间，“我就快撑不住了。”

红酒洒在地毯上，瞬间便被看不出颜色的绒毛吸了进入，只留有一只空了的酒杯转动到桌角，停住。

怀里的人并没有受到任何伤害，却让人觉得他即将奄奄一息的离开这个世界，那个从不示弱的男人，永远傲气自信的男人，此刻却抛开了身体最深处的脆弱，展现在这个尤为脏乱的客厅里，将埃里克千疮百孔的心，再次伤的体无完肤。

他甚至鼻子一阵酸涩，一把抱住这瘦弱的男人，似要揉进身体里一般的用力，两个人都要喘不过气才松了一些劲道。

时钟突然响起，查尔斯挣扎着想脱离这个桎梏自己的怀抱，伸手在茶几上摸索着，抓起了一把白色药片，也不看数量就往嘴里放，动作机械却娴熟，埃里克惊讶之余，一手打掉了已在他嘴边的手，药片洒落一地，地毯的阻力让它们无法滚落，最调皮的也不过是弹起又落到较远的地方。

看着双眼有些迷茫的查尔斯，埃里克才明白，他并不知道自己在他身边，完全陷入了自我的世界里。

他脱掉大衣，一把抱起查尔斯，看着查尔斯难得一见的乖巧模样，抿着唇向楼上卧室走去。

查尔斯很抵抗柔软的床，放上去的一刻，他立刻挣扎着坐了起来，甚至挥动着手，用力推开了埃里克，紧闭的双眼，甚至流出了泪。

那一瞬间，埃里克僵住了身体，两人虽不是儿时一同长大，但相识十几年也从未见到过如此脆弱的查尔斯，似乎他再上前一步，对方就会支离破碎。

“查尔斯，是我。”埃里克的声音沙哑着，像是被迫从粗糙的地面划过一般，让人疼痛难忍。

“埃里克？”查尔斯突然睁开眼，歪着头，还是空洞的眸子望着他。

埃里克刚要伸手去摸他，却被对方猛地站立起来，惊得向后退了一步。

床很软，查尔斯试了三次才完全站立起来，他的脸上写满了怒气，抬起手指着埃里克的方向，“你回来干什么！赶紧滚回哪里都好！快走！”

埃里克有些不知所措，看着前后差距颇大的查尔斯，话语梗喉间，滚动了很久，依旧没有发出一丝声响。

“父亲要杀了你，你为什么还不走？”查尔斯脸上全是泪水，他想向前走，脚步不稳的摔倒了床上，挣扎着伸出手抓住了埃里克的大衣底部，眼中一汪海水，带着红色的边缘，刺痛了埃里克的心。

他的手抓得很紧，指尖泛白，手臂上都展现出了青筋，埃里克抿紧唇，低头看着这情绪激动异常的查尔斯，却无从下手，他只怕自己的轻举妄动，弄坏了这个叫查尔斯的瓷器。

第十八章 

昼夜交替，对这世间最好的轮回，便是无论好事还是坏事，白日总会到来，夜晚也会降临。

查尔斯的头很痛，身下柔软的床让他有些心旷神怡，记忆中昨夜喝了很多酒，居然还有力气爬到床上来，伸手揉了揉额头，才慢慢睁开眼。

的确是自己的房间自己的床，连睡衣都完好的穿在身上，他有些佩服自己的自理能力，光很强，甚至从厚重的窗帘外透了进来，发愣的看着深蓝色的布，被映照的有些浅有些亮，他还记得，这窗帘是他和埃里克一起挂上去的，好似有两个身影，踩着梯子站在那里，背对着他，一人拿着一边，够着挂钩。

“醒了？”身后传来声响，那熟悉的声音使查尔斯下意识一僵，再转过头又是一副紧皱眉头的不耐。

“你怎么在这？”他说的很平淡，但不难听出里面的厌恶。

“这是我家。”埃里克将牛奶和面包放在床头柜，走到窗前，将厚重的窗帘拉开，瞬间流进了一大片阳光，查尔斯连忙挡住视线。

“你！”查尔斯咬着牙狠狠的说道，“别忘了我们离婚了！”

“我单方面提出复合。”埃里克很不在意，越过空气中的尘灰，站在查尔斯面前，“把早餐吃了。”

“你真是不可理喻。”查尔斯闭了一下眼，睁开眼后掀开被子，想下床，头还有些疼，看了看时间，打个车还可以赶上一会的例会。

手臂被拉住，“我说把早餐吃了。”

埃里克的语气较比五年前更加强势，查尔斯也听出了里面不同于以前的音质，如果说以前青涩的像是一颗青葱绿植，那如今便是深入地基的参天大树。

“我如果不吃，你会如何？是强迫我，还是甩手离开？”查尔斯对结局并不感兴趣，只是恹恹的看着床头柜上的早餐。

气氛有些说不出的紧绷，埃里克拉着他的手，青筋微微凸起，他如果想强迫他，根本就是易如反掌，但他不想，也不能。

几不可闻的叹气，埃里克的手并没有放松，“我以为我的离开你会过得很好，然后你呢？这就是你要给我看的？”

“我没想给任何人看，还有兰谢尔先生请放开我的手。”查尔斯紧抿着唇的样子，让埃里克只想狠狠的吻他。

“父亲要杀你，是什么意思？”埃里克看着他的侧脸，一个字一个字的问道。

手下的肌肤似乎都僵硬了起来，但也只是瞬间，便察觉不到丝毫差距，他听到他说“我不懂你说的什么。”

查尔斯侧对着埃里克，只感觉身后的床陷了下去，还未去探究，人便被按到了床栏上，发出了碰撞声，他的瞳孔有些扩张，掩饰不住的慌乱令他下意识的去挣扎。

双手都被按住的时候，查尔斯的睡衣都滑下了肩膀，白皙的肌肤被光照的越加刺眼。

“埃里克，你别冲动。”查尔斯尽量向后仰，阻碍了他的床栏依旧分毫不动。

“我只想知道事实，告诉我，我就不会冲动。”埃里克的嘴角在上扬，令查尔斯有些不真实，他的确变了，他想，以前的他断不会如此冷静。

“我没什么可说的，我也不知道你指的是什么。”查尔斯错开视线，被埃里克看的很不自在。

埃里克一只手便能抑制住他的双手，不仅能力渐长，力气也越来越大，查尔斯咬着嘴唇感受着埃里克另一只长满了老茧的手从他腰侧进入，轻抚着他的肌肤。

熟悉查尔斯的人莫过于埃里克，尤其是他的身体，查尔斯强忍着不明的感觉升腾而起，肌肤似乎都有些发粉，上衣被解开挂在手臂上，胸前四敞大开，而此刻正遭受袭击的是他起不了任何抵抗作用的睡裤。

“埃……里克，住手……”查尔斯挣动了下双手，“你到底要做……”

“放心，我不会强迫你，只是……”埃里克嘴边的笑容加大，这样的他使查尔斯迷茫，甚至无法拒绝。

五年未见，他的眼他的手他的身体，查尔斯没有忘记，甚至深深刻在心间，只是刻意的埋了起来，看似深不见底，实际动则系心。

“嗯……”查尔斯的眼睛很漂亮，这是公认所得，埃里克曾被这双无害又充满了诱惑的双眼痴痴的迷住，无法自拔，而此刻他的双眸充满了汪洋大海，似乎很快就要溢出来一般的x i n g g a n，从唇间流泻而出的s h e n y i n，也让埃里克有些控制不住。

他的手似乎带着魔力，所到之处都带着火，查尔斯的脸颊有些红，身体中被挑起的火种根本无法熄灭，他攥紧被桎梏住的双手，微微张开嘴喘息着。

埃里克凑到他耳边，冲着他已经泛红的耳廓吹了吹气，引来查尔斯一阵颤抖，手侧摸到了有些湿润的硬物，似乎热胀难忍，伸手握住后，便不自已的在他的掌心跳动。

“告诉我，父亲要杀你是什么意思？”埃里克咬着他的耳朵，手故意不动，只是紧了紧劲道。

“不……”查尔斯有些受不住的动了动腰身，长久未q i n g动的身子，根本经不住这样的挑动，他的声音含着甜腻和不忍。

“告诉我，就让你解放。”埃里克敦敦诱导。

“别……埃里克……求……”求饶的话被吞入肚中，查尔斯睁开迷离的双眼，倔强的回视着埃里克，虽然那视线有些不对焦。

“别忍耐，告诉我就舒服了。”埃里克的的唇从他的耳廓一直向下，吸允着他的脖颈，手也慢慢的开始L v动。

“我……嗯嗯……”查尔斯的夹边滑下一滴泪，浑身绷紧，“嗯……”

娴熟的技巧，身下的人无力抗拒，只有扭动着身子，寻求更多，这样的查尔斯很少见，埃里克有些着迷，吻着他的唇，像是膜拜又像是奉献。

“父亲……要……要杀你……”在埃里克再一次停下后，查尔斯终于受不了这样的折磨，有些哭诉的意味“我不要你死……我……嗯……我要你活着，就算……不在我身……边……嗯……埃里克……埃里克……”

看着身下双夹驼红的查尔斯，满脸泪水的可怜样，埃里克抿着唇，也不想再逼他，加快手下的速度，便让他s h i f a n g了出来。

查尔斯胸口弹跳起来，又重重的回到了床上，粗喘着气，喷洒在埃里克的脸上，不禁又升起一层暧昧不已的q i n g s e氛围。

第十九章

头痛欲裂，身体绵软，一丝沐浴的香气飘入鼻中，脑海中突然闪入的一张坚毅而性感的汗湿脸孔，他猛地睁开眼，看着熟悉的水晶灯，伸手不确定的摸了摸身边，软滑的床单只有自己。

半眯着眼，不得不抬手揉着太阳穴处，来缓解一些钝痛，若有似无的水声在这安静的空间里，让他无法欺骗自己，将无力的身体撑坐起来，被子滑下，刺眼的红痕一大片一大片的落入眼中，清爽的地方，似乎也格外的敏感，蹭过床单，引来一阵痛感。

他叹了口气，双腿完全使不上劲力，就知道昨晚一定折腾了不少次，难免脸面发热，他双手有些无措的搓着脸，褐色的碎发散落在额前，水蓝色的眼显露出一丝无奈，让他看起来像是初经X事的少年，温顺可爱的像一头小鹿。

埃里克从浴室里出来后，就看到那只小鹿瞪着一双蓝色的眼睛，双颊微红，说不出是委屈还是悔恨，只是一味的看着他，也不说话。

“……感觉如何？”埃里克眨了下眼，一边擦着湿发一边朝着床边走去。

“感觉不错。”查尔斯的嗓子很哑，他咳了几声，别过头，“你怎么还不走。”

“今天在家休息吧，你的合同我找人办了。”埃里克坐了下来，将湿透的毛巾扔到不远处的书桌上，还未干的发，淌着细小的水珠，从他的脸侧划过，滴落在c h i l u o的胸前。

“昨晚……”查尔斯想了想，抬起头，换回了往日的模样，冷静淡然的看着他“我说了什么？”

埃里克依旧看出了他的紧张，“你有什么是不能说的吗？怕说出你客户的秘密让我知道？或者……是什么见不得光的事情？”

查尔斯下意识的咬住唇，手拉了下被子，随后深深叹了口气，“无论我说了什么，都无所谓，我们现在关系，想必你也明白，至于昨天晚上做的事。”

埃里克看着他抬起脸，眸子里说不出的清明，甚至还带有一丝不明意义笑意，“我们互相藉慰而已，你的技术的确不错。”

“五年了，查尔斯你这幅面具早就破碎不堪。”埃里克凑过去，就像是仔细观察他脸上是不是真的带有面具，很认真的样子，令查尔斯不住后退。

“你说什么。”查尔斯扭过头去，错过埃里克的探查。

“还想骗谁？你如今只剩下这幅驱壳。”埃里克突然伸手将他抱入怀里，“也该依靠我了。”

查尔斯安静的依靠在他的怀里，没有挣动也没有说话，双眼大大的睁着，只有泛红的眼角格外显著。

门被大力的推开，已经贴上打烊的标志也无法阻挡这个无礼的男人，站在吧台里擦酒柜的斯考特无奈的揉了揉眉间。

“已经关门了，大总裁不会又想买醉吧？”他的视线从气势汹汹走过来的罗根身上挪动到桌面上的杂志上，不知道是哪位客人遗落下的，一张严肃的脸孔放大版的映投在封面，灯光的效应，画面上的眼睛散发幽幽的绿光。

罗根已经在走到眼前，也看到了桌面上的杂志，一把扔到地上，鼻子里还喷出了气愤，随后敲了敲桌面，表示来一杯酒。

“卖没了。”斯考特转过头去，将手里的酒具放回去，又拿起一个酒杯继续擦。

“你不想重新装修吧。”罗根懒洋洋的声音里听不出和他此刻相符的怒气。

斯考特猛地转过身，将一瓶XO放在桌面上，发出不小的声响，“喝死你算了，拿走！别在我眼前喝，死了也干净。”

“你知道我不喝这玩意。”罗根一脸不满，指了指桌面上的酒，“给我啤酒。”

“shit！都说卖没了！这么多酒吧，你去哪一间都好。”斯考特收回XO，语气淡淡的，有很明显的拒绝意味。

“我就看上这里了。”罗根伸手将斯考特拉了过来，两人之间只有一个吧台，“怎么？喝你几瓶酒而已，不至于这么小气吧。”

斯考特看着他的眼睛，紧抿着唇，被头顶上的光照射的，眼里一片金光。

罗根眯着眼，似乎被那光芒折伤，却更加努力的睁开眼看去，就像是一股冲力推着他向前，直到狠狠的吻住对方的唇，辗转反侧，甚至将舌头都伸进去，整个扫遍，才觉得过瘾。

斯考特推开了他，手臂磕在了吧台上，抿着唇看着罗根，眼里慢慢的厉色。

“意外？”罗根嘴边升起一抹意味不明的嗤笑，让斯考特觉得分外刺眼。

“你混蛋！”斯考特一拳打了过去，尽管隔着一个吧台，还是将罗根从椅子上揍了下去。

罗根从口腔里舔着受伤的地方，嘴边的笑却依旧没有消退，只是直直的看着斯考特。

“你看我的眼神实在太露骨。”罗根吐了一口血在地上，伸脚将他踩掉，“本来我也很奇怪，我们之前根本不认识，你怎么会喜欢我？直到我从你家里看到一张捐助单才明白，你就是我十年前无聊时捐助的高中生吧。”

（设定斯考特比罗根小7.8岁。）

斯考特粗喘着气，看着罗根的眼睛都泛着血丝，似乎下一拳很快就会来到。

“就因为这个，你就把自己的心奉上了？”罗根摇着头，“真是个小鬼头。”

“你呢？暗恋查尔斯泽维尔这么久，又有什么结果？”斯考特甩了甩手，最后不满意的又加了个句“老头子。”

“这就是人类法则。”罗根又重新坐到了椅子上，一手拖着头看着斯考特，直视的目光有着让斯考特逃避的C h i l u o意味。

“干……干什么……”斯考特被他看得心虚，“你放心，我没想过和你在一起，不用为这点事烦到大总裁。”

他挥了挥手，转过身去，掩去了眼中的痛楚。

其实他自己也不懂，第一次看到罗根的时候，那个男人和如今一样恶劣，从一众贫困学生中指了指自己，对着旁边的生活老师说道“就他了，十万够吗？”

“哦哦，好的。”附和的声音响起时，斯考特才抬起头，看到了那个高大的男人朝着他走了过来，然后伸手压在了他的头上，“小鬼，从今天起，你归我了。”

那手沉重的压得他，根本抬不起来头来，只是在些微余光看到了那抹嘴边的笑，持久没有散去。

第二十章

埃里克的确变了，查尔斯和他同住了一周后，真切的得到了这个结论。

那个曾经冲动、暴力，满脑子血腥的男人，并非改了本性，不过是蛰伏在了暗处，学会了伪装和思考，查尔斯看着坐在办公桌后的男人，少有表情的脸上显现出了迷茫，他有些疑惑，将埃里克打造成这样，是否真的是正确的。

男人沉稳的不像埃里克，那张曾经洋溢着笑容的脸孔，曾经愤怒憎恨的表情，都与现在的冷漠形成了鲜明的对比，甚至记忆中的面容已经模糊不清，他摇了摇头，紧抿着唇，说不出是否后悔，心底越来越难过的情绪，将他抽离了现实，这不就是五年前自己想要的结果？一个会伪装的埃里克，一个不会被父亲杀死的埃里克，一个可以保护自己的埃里克，一个波澜不惊的埃里克……

他向后退了几步，坐在了沙发上，发出的声响引来了埃里克的注视，他又露出了五年前从来不会有的表情，嘴角微勾，站起身，没了急切，没了担忧，走到身边，伸手拦住他的肩膀，低头看着他的眸子，“摔到哪了？”

“没事，你……继续去忙吧。”查尔斯站了起来，躲避开了他的亲密举动，揉了揉额头，“我想回去休息了。”

埃里克看着查尔斯向外走去的身影，握在身侧的手，攥了又攥，紧抿的唇泄露出了他些微情绪，很快又被收回，伸手招了招在门后如影般的男人，“跟着他，保护好。”

看着紧随而出的手下，他才慢慢放松下来，走向落地窗前，看着走出公司的熟悉身影，他没有坐车，似乎打算徒步走回家。

直到身影已经消失在了眼底，埃里克才慢慢的渡着步子，坐回椅子上。

恢复查尔斯的公司也并不算难，毕竟曾经也是家大业大，不过是被折了一半，该有的人脉路数并不少，埃里克只需要威逼利诱各个股东，给出最大的利润留住老顾客，便是成功了一半，剩下的只需要好好经营，查尔斯已然是个中高手，埃里克并不需要过多参与。

他这次回来，不仅要保查尔斯的周全，还要让他站在最高处，谁都无法碰到。

别墅没有亮灯，埃里克下了车站在门外等了一会才开门进屋，比屋外还要黑暗的房间，空旷的让他皱起了眉头。

他一边打着电话一边向外走去，从手下那得到了查尔斯的消息，驱车前往，不消一刻便来到了一家酒吧门前。

有别于记忆中杂乱的环境，这个清吧甚至过分的安静，三三两两的男人聚在一起喝喝吃吃，清一色的性别还是让埃里克又皱起了眉。

基本不需要找就能看到依靠在男人身上的查尔斯，埃里克许久未有大波动的表情刚要找回从前的感觉，就看到男人此刻已经转过了身。

“罗根？”埃里克的声音已然打破了酒吧的清净，一干人向这边忘来，自然也包括被喊到名字的主角。

罗根嘴角噙着笑，埃里克分不清那笑里掺杂了多少不屑，尽管笑未达眼底，也影响不到他虚假的热套“真是好久不见。”

查尔斯从睁开眼便一直看着他，目不转睛，埃里克不知道有多久没有接触到查尔斯这种表情，总像个无形的网，将他团团围住，无法逃离，也挣脱不开。

埃里克不动声色的走了过去，瞥了一眼罗根那张还未收起笑容的脸，伸手想接过查尔斯。

“埃里克，你为什么回来？”查尔斯往后收了收身体，恰好的脱开了埃里克的搀扶，眸子里依旧不带有一丝情绪，“想报复我当年那么绝情的赶走你吗？”

埃里克的手停在半空，没有收回的意思，眉间微微皱起，看着查尔斯的视线也不曾错开一寸，那表情似乎是在很认真的思考着对方的问话。

罗根终于演够了戏，收起了笑，甚至流露出了不耐烦的神情，将查尔斯牢牢的搂住，“埃里克，也许你该让开一条道路，这地方虽然该死的不大，可好狗不挡路这句话你应该听过。”

埃里克突然抬起头，看向吧台里正向这边望的男子，接收到他充满着压制性的目光，连忙将手里刚擦拭干净的酒杯转身放回酒柜里。

“如果想报复，我根本不用回来。”埃里克收回目光，伸手不容拒绝的将查尔斯从罗根怀里拉了过来，甚至带有惩罚意义的，直接打横抱起了他的身体。

查尔斯一惊，睁大双眼看着头上的男人，又怒又羞，悬空的姿势让他瞬间失去了主导，尽管在灯下被照射的蓝眸，折射出犹如璀璨星空般的光点，也遮掩不住他红透的双颊，“你疯了吗？埃里克！”他紧咬着唇，小声的低吼。

罗根回头看着背对着这边的斯考特，想起刚刚埃里克的眼神，他的心突然漏跳了一拍，似乎有那么一瞬间，埃里克会杀掉他，虽然两人根本不相识，但这种毫无凭证的感觉就是让罗根狠狠地疼了一下。

埃里克就这么在众目睽睽之下，将查尔斯抱了出去，愉快的忽略了那双漂亮眸子里闪现的杀意。

风不大，天空也鲜少的没有霾，几颗点缀的星挂在夜空里，平添了柔和的色彩，埃里克似乎并不觉疲惫，就这么抱着查尔斯走了很久，直到身边少有人烟，灯光少了，四周也慢慢的暗了下来。

“不怕有人偷袭吗？你现在的命可比我值钱。”查尔斯被小风吹得眯起了眼，脸颊的热度却丝毫没有退去，不知是因为此时两人的动作，还是之前喝了不少的酒精。

“你怕我离开你吗。”埃里克没有回答他充满了嘲讽的话语，自顾自的说出了不是问句的叙述，“就像五年前，怕你父亲杀了我。”

突来一阵小风，埃里克连忙更紧的抱住查尔斯的身体，似乎是怕他会冷。

“你在说什么……”查尔斯的目光从他的下颚移到他的衣前的扣子上，已经掉了外漆的扣子此时看起来十分可笑，尤其是挂在这样一件价值几十万的羊毛大衣上。

他似乎想起了什么，脑中显现出孩子的笑声，还有那稚嫩却无比熟悉的男音，他说：这件大衣是我收到的第一件礼物，我一辈子都要穿着它，因为是你送的，是查尔斯送给我的。

孩子天真的笑容，早已挡住了那原本冷冽的外在，查尔斯也一脸温馨的看着埃里克抱着一件成色一般的衣服欢呼雀跃。

那是他挣的第一笔钱，不多，刚好购买一件中等档次的男士大衣。

他记得那么清楚，那一个个裹着金属漆的扣子，此时正挂在眼前，埃里克的大衣外。

第二十一章

墙角的边沿透着些灰白色，阴天下雨所羁留下的痕迹，他的视线从墙角处一点点下移，老旧的家具，落满了灰尘的电视柜，不知放了多久的空酒瓶，以及一地杂乱的衣物，他下意识的想伸手去捂住眼睛，手臂所接触的温热却再也无法藏住他想逃避的事，他和罗根上床了。   
耳后先于声音的是呵气感，敏感的耳廓动了动，瞬间红了整个，随后便是低笑声传了进来。

“真是敏感。”低沉的声线变成了立体字，一个个清晰的钻入了耳中。

尽管他不想去回答这么恶劣的玩笑话，拼命去稳住失衡的情绪，在记忆中搜索着，怎么会到这样的局面？腰上突来的触感，带着温热的手，一寸寸的向下摸去，不得不说这男人的确很有手段，至少在床上。

“住手，罗根！”他弓起腰，不免碰到了身后未着寸缕的男人身上，黏在一起的肌肤瞬间让他想起了很多很多回忆，尤为深刻的便是，昨夜他是如何贴在他的身上做着那些羞耻却又带来不可言喻快感的动作。

“我以为过完昨夜，你就变成哑巴了。”罗根的手没有停下，有意无意的触碰着他的臀腿部分，还带着那股子流氓的专有的口吻，“是我技术太好了吧。”

即使脸皮再厚也不想与这样的人共处一床，斯考特负气的抓住那只手，一把甩开，撑着床想坐起来，却被罗根整个翻了过来，直接坐在了他的身上。

这种尴尬又羞辱的动作，让斯考特整个脸都红透了，罗根动了动腰，两人相连的地方更为明显，斯考特连忙抓住他的肩膀，低垂着头，不愿去看那个始作俑者。

“你的目的也达到了吧？托你的福，昨夜过得很美好。”斯考特不想认输，也不想让自己看起来犹如表面那般狼狈，他咬着牙，手下没个轻重的抓着那块不属于自己的皮肉，“谢谢罗根少爷这么伺候，我还真是无以为报，所以昨夜的度资费就不找您要了，时间也不早了，您这么忙也该走了。”

罗根抓在他腰侧的手明显一顿，挑眉从下看过去，“听你这话的意思，我俩有一个算是鸭子？”

斯考特不是没听出那话里的不满，甚至是嘲讽，他抬起头望回去，“那我肯定也不是合格的鸭子，以后如果还有机会，我会练好了在来伺候你。”

罗根双手撑着床坐了起来，斯考特向下滑动坐到了他的腿上，一股粘腻的液体顺着罗根的大腿滑落到床上，他的双腿有些颤抖，抓在罗根肩上的手，不自觉的加深了很多，甚至入了皮肉。

“你觉得我在玩你。”罗根的问话来的直白又无情，好似就是为了得到肯定的回答，根本没有疑问的语气。

斯考特的双手突然泄了力气般的，一起从罗根的肩膀上摔了下来，指甲划破了他的肩肉，落下几道不浅的红痕，还泛着血丝。

“我本来也欠你的，没有钱，能用什么还。”他的回答也不带有一丝疑问，“这样也好，本来也该如此的。”

“什么叫本来也该如此？”罗根反手抓住他的双臂，似乎因为怒气而不自觉的向上提拉着他，迫使他抬起头看着自己，“是你把自己看轻了，还是把我看轻了？”

斯考特看着那双虎目，不似以往的玩世不恭，他甚至都要信了这个男人眼里有自己，那么多年的念想终于有了结果，他不用再卑微的爱着，连露出一丝来都觉得是亵渎，只因他曾那样高高在上，伸手一指，仿佛阳光都眷顾了他的全世界，他是他阴暗里的太阳。

“因为这双眼睛吧。”他说着让自己心痛的话，也最不愿意承认的事实，“无论是当年你资助我，还是昨晚的疯狂……”

他闭上眼，似乎是想逃避，这双有着蓝色的眸子，和那个人一样的颜色。

“不可否认的，当年的确是因为它们。”罗根动了动腿，却很小心地没有惊动还坐在上面的人，“被阳光照射下，你的眼睛简直像极了他。”

斯考特只觉有个钝器，长满了铁锈的器物，一下下的砸向他的心口，血肉模糊，却不得不立正坐好，只因面前的男人，还在死抓着他的双臂，不让他倒下。

他好怕这颗心也会长满铁锈，最后卡死在哪里，停止了跳动。

“察觉到你对我的心意时，不得不说我是志得意满的，似乎这个世界上，除了查尔斯再也没有人能逃过我的魅力。”罗根将他啦入怀里，让他贴在自己的胸前，尽管还有些液体向外流着，沾满了他的大腿，“我从没想过和你做这种事，不为别的，只因我不想破坏这份美好。”

“这么多年，我一直追溯着他的身影，像个懦夫，只敢躲在暗处。”罗根的胸腔一震一震的，牵连着他，也一震震的发疼，“然后我越来越喜欢和你接近，我承认自己不是什么好人，一直也不是专一的情人，可能查尔斯太了解我，所以绝不会委身于我。”

罗根的笑声使得他的胸腔更加剧烈震动起来，“可我真的从没想过要和你做到这一步，也不想去伤害你，你的感情太过于纯粹，对我来说实在太过于遥远。”

“我是个浪子。”他的叹息声终于停止了那震动的胸腔，斯考特的觉得自己的心跳停了下来，铁锈侵占了那里。

空间安静了下来，窗外似乎有些阴天，即便没有挂上窗帘，屋子里也没有多明亮，低沉的天气，让斯考特更加压气。

“可我却从你这感受到了安宁。”罗根的笑很小心，也很轻，“温暖的味道，是我这种人一辈子都不敢去奢望的味道。”

“你想用这种关系拴住我，然后继续感受这种你所谓的温暖？”斯考特终于开了口，闷闷的好似窗外要落雨的天气，“你勿定了我不会拒绝。”

“在昨天之前我一直不想打破这种平衡，就像查尔斯一直不想打破我和他的关系一样，我很珍惜也很小心的处理我们之间的关系，可能也在享受这种细微的暧昧。”他的手在斯考特的后背上滑动着，感受着这种肌肤相亲的小动作，“但……”

斯考特挣扎着从他的怀里出来，眼里满是疑惑的看着他。

“昨天埃里克看你的眼神里，有很浓的杀气，我知道他是在威胁我，如果我在缠着查尔斯，他就会把你……”罗根别开眼，将视线放在落了尘灰的角里，“那一瞬间，我只感觉浑身都冷透了，我的阳光不见了，我的温暖要消失了。”

似乎怕自己的话语会被验证，他又把斯考特拉入了怀里，紧紧的抱着，“还是在我身边吧，紧紧的挨着我，不玩暧昧，就这么实实在在的贴着我，让我感受得到，这种温暖的触感。”

斯考特闭上眼，不知该不该相信这个浪子的话，但他却能明显地感受到，那颗心又开始跳动，无可救药的跳了起来。

他想，自己的病挺深的。

第二十二章  
“意外？”埃里克脱下大衣，意有所指的说着，一边将大衣挂在立体镂空衣架上。  
“只是觉得很丑。”查尔斯觉得头还有些晕，斜倚在沙发上，伸手揉着眉间，也没来得及去脱外套。  
埃里克看着一脸慵懒，双颊发红的查尔斯，不用凑近也能看得清在眼角的细碎纹路，他的唇抿成了一条刚硬的线体，随时引人注目的蓝眸，此刻正被那双厚重的眼皮紧紧的盖住，不用想也清楚，睁开的它们有多么迷人。  
太阳穴被按压住，引来一阵轻痛感，查尔斯没有睁开那双引人犯罪的眼，似乎是累坏了，身体不自觉的像埃里克这边靠了靠，任由他给自己按摩。  
“记得当初收到那件大衣时，就好像得到了世界。”埃里克的语气少有的柔和，似乎还带着催眠效果，使得查尔斯的气息渐渐平缓了下来，眼皮也越加沉了起来。  
酒鬼的衣服很难脱，埃里克领教到了，虽然查尔斯已经陷入了沉睡，但自我防范意思简直强到了极点，死抓着外套，摆出一副坚决不妥协的姿势，让埃里克伤透了脑筋。  
他只得打横抱起查尔斯，打算进了卧室在和他的衣服奋战，他一步步的走，放慢了速度，看着那张熟悉的脸孔和微微皱着的眉头，似乎梦里有着什么让他无法平静下来。  
将他放在床上的瞬间，查尔斯抬手向他打来，一巴掌狠狠的拍到了他的勃颈上，发出了不小的声响，埃里克愣仲的看着身下有些发抖的男人，和他嘴里无意识的悄声念叨，他只有凑近才能听清那些话语。  
“我不签了，这……这笔合同不做……不做了……”查尔斯的身体越发抖了起来，死死的抱着自己的的身体，“我不做……别……”  
埃里克眉间的皱纹越来越深，川字横在双眉间，隐在未开灯的卧室里，看起来像是复仇而归的凶煞。  
台灯近在眼前，他却没有扭动开关的力气，沉沉的跪在了床边，借着月光看着慢慢恢复平静的查尔斯，那目光里的罪恶感，似乎刺痛了沉浸在睡梦中的人，无意识的翻了个身，背对着埃里克。  
这五年，查尔斯不知他是如何爬到如今的地位，荣耀光辉令人闻之可惧的老大，他也自是不知，查尔斯是如何从高高的云端，掉入了地狱与人间的夹缝之间，残喘着半口气，似乎只为了等他归来，然后让他看到这结果，让他心疼，让他自责，让他痛不欲生。  
他的双眼灼痛的不得不闭上，才能稍稍缓解一些，那些陌生的液体带着火气喷涌而出之时，好似要将整个视网膜都燃尽烧毁一般，连着血带着绝望，似乎还有焦灼的味道，让他许久未曾释放过的猛兽，肆意窜流。上次这么疼的时候，还是在三年前，刚刚混出点名堂来，被手下背叛联合外人暗算于他，对方并没有杀他，只是将他关在没有一丝光亮的地下牢房里，一放就是五天，他忘了自己凭着什么支撑着，在没有任何食物和水源的情况下，吊着最后一口气没有撒手人寰，凭着这点本事竟得到了对方老大的赏识，将他从牢房中拉出来时，许久未见亮度的双眸，被刺激的疼痛难忍，好似被上百只马蜂狠狠的蛰瞎了双眸，经过两月之久的治疗，才能看清眼前之物，这双眼才得以保住，没有废掉。  
而这一刻，他却觉得，这双眸子就要失掉视力，从今以后再也看不到任何东西，只因这一刻他被自己流出的泪水融掉了睁只眼球，再无复原之能。  
“我回来了，再也不离开了。”他的声音像是被什么利器破开，混着金属般的沉重，嘶哑的钻心。  
床头柜里放满了药盒，埃里克翻来翻去除了药盒上满满的副作用，眼里在容不下其他的字体，他有些泄愤般的将它们全部拿了出来，一片片碾碎，扔入垃圾桶中，空无一物的柜子里，最角落夹着一张泛黄的照片，埃里克将他拿了出来，在微光下细细端详着。  
他有些模糊的记忆里，这张似乎是唯一能见证他们年轻时的合照，刚刚踢完足球的他一身汗水，搂住恰巧经过的查尔斯的肩膀，一张飞扬着笑容的脸，一张隐忍着不耐的脸，照片的角度似乎是从侧前方。然而他并不知道这张照片的存在，只隐约能记起那时候的零碎片段。  
   
他小心的将已经卷边的照片压平，用手轻轻的摸着照片中那一脸臭气的男孩子，丝毫挡不住的傲气，却扎的他心疼难忍。  
这个男人为了他付出了多少，他比谁都了解的透彻，如若说查尔斯不爱他，那一定是最不可笑的笑话。  
这一夜，埃里克过得着实充盈，窗外泛起了鱼肚白，看着脚边的三个大袋子和里面满满的药盒，他还是叹了一口气，“这五年，你究竟是如何过来的，我等你自己告诉我。”  
“好，你想知道什么？我为什么不爱你吗？”不知何时查尔斯已经站在了他身后的楼梯上，还穿着昨夜那身未脱下的衣物。  
埃里克抿着唇，扭过头去看他，查尔斯如今情绪不稳定的像只刺猬，即便缩起来时，也能看得清它竖起来的尖刺。  
“我看了三年半的心理医生，从你离开后的半年开始预约，一直到你回来前一年。”查尔斯一边向下走一边顺了顺脸侧翘起的卷毛，“结果当然是越来越差，并没有因为看病和吃药缓解多少病情，换了七个医生，都说没有办法医治我的病，所以我比他们放弃的更早一些。”  
埃里克不知道当时自己的表情是什么样子，但空气中的气氛低到了零度之下。  
“你收拾的那些药，就像毒品，吃了会上瘾，即便我知道它们的副作用大的比疗效更多，但没有它们我就无法入睡。”他走到埃里克面前，蹲下身去拆开一个袋子，看着里面已经变成粉末的药片，“或者我也会借着酒劲睡个好觉，就像昨晚，当然，喝醉了总会做噩梦，不如这些药来的舒坦。”  
他的语气直白而平缓，似乎不是他的经历，又似乎他早已看淡了所有，包括那条早该踏入地狱的命。  
“我承认我错了，埃里克。”查尔斯维持着蹲的动作，低着头看着那些药末，“最开始就是错的，我的爱变成了武器，改造了你，让你变成了父亲带着血的双手，我只能看着你变得残暴、嗜血，变成一个杀人机器。”  
“这不是我想要的结果，埃里克。”查尔斯伸出手，将那些粉末抓了起来，又张开手，看着他们从空中跌落下去，有些洒在了地板上，“当年……当年的你……阳光简单……我怎么能把你变成这样的恶魔……都是我……都是我的错……我明明是想守护那个你的。”

第二十三章 （回忆……我只想满足自己的私欲，写个被查尔斯包养的埃里克，哈哈~）

查尔斯有钱，埃里克早就有所耳闻，即便看着他那身高档衣物和他那张和气却清高的脸孔，也能感受到一二，那绝不是一般家庭能培养出来的贵气。

但此时他还是有些目瞪口呆的看着进进出出的一帮壮汉，不一会的功夫，他原本破旧窄小的房间，被新家具满满当当的堆了个齐全，直到最后一台液晶屏电视也被搬进来却无处可放，大汉有些为难的看着站在门边，有些不耐脸色的查尔斯。

“少爷？这……实在没地方放了。”大汉褐红色的头发顶在光头中间，双臂上满是飞舞的花纹，穿着黑色背心的上身，也掩盖不住欲出的纹身边缘，这凶神恶煞的模样配上一张讨好的脸孔，埃里克只觉诡异。

查尔斯越过他的身子，走进屋里，看了眼的确没地方的屋子，嘟囔着“地方真小。”又打量起墙壁来，随后指着整面的支撑墙体，“在这打眼，挂上。”

得到了指示的大汉连忙招呼着其他人一起干活。

听到钻头打墙体的声音，埃里克这才反应过来，拉了查尔斯一把，手劲有些大，查尔斯一个趔趄撞到了埃里克的身上。

“干什么！”查尔斯站正后，看向他。

“我还想问你干什么？”埃里克反问，在钻墙的空档间，指着这一屋子的新装，“少爷您是想搬过来？”

查尔斯斜了他一眼，又觉得这一眼有点不符合此时自己想表达的心情，于是低垂下来，“你不用担心，这些都是我的零花钱买的。”

“就算有钱也……不对！我是想问你在做什么？”埃里克抓了抓头皮，那该死的电钻声终于停了下来，电视很成功的挂了上去，为这个破旧的屋子填上了最后一个高级货。

看着鱼贯而出的大汉，跟查尔斯一一告别后，丝毫没有理会他，最后离开的大汉眼神带有异样神色的看了他一眼也走了出去，让他瞬间有种好似被包养了的错觉。

“你不喜欢？”查尔斯有些疑惑的回问，“我们不是在一起了吗？我给你买东西不是正常的吗？”

埃里克也不知道该说些什么让查尔斯明白自己此刻的心情，但似乎说了也没什么意义，毕竟自己也不是那种在意别人眼光的人，于是拉着查尔斯的手走进更加挤的小屋，带有些幽默的说道“我爸回来的话，一定以为走错了屋，也许还会吓得跑出去。”

查尔斯回握着他的手，头放在他的肩膀上，站在一起看着屋子，很少表现出来的神色，也掩盖不住的在眸子里闪动。

埃里克勾起嘴角，回身一把将查尔斯拦腰抱起，在屋子有限的空间里转了个圈，笑的好似个太阳，瞬间就让查尔斯也渲染了那份快乐跟着笑了起来。

“你要永远这么开心。”查尔斯听着埃里克的心跳声，闷闷的说着，“开心的笑。”

“只要我们在一起，就会一直开心。”埃里克看不到查尔斯的表情，一脸无忧的说道。

自从两人确立了关系后，校园里随处可见两人的身影，本就很受关注的两个人，这下更成了学校闲暇饭后的一个谈资。

看着在操场上奔跑传球的埃里克，查尔斯坐在看台上，一边感受着微风徐徐，一边追逐着那个光点，吸引着他全部的目光，在他平顺无奇的人生中，突然闯入的意外，却牢牢的牵住他的身心，这对他来说的确是匪夷所思。

也无法避免的爱上了他。

埃里克并没有被包养的自觉，查尔斯给过他不少东西，包括他的家庭也跟着带来了很多实惠，埃里克自知财力的悬殊，也明白查尔斯给予他的并非钱财，而是彼此都想把自己最好的拥有的给予对方而已。

查尔斯什么都不需要，只要埃里克那张充满着阳光的笑和张力的性格，时时刻刻落入眼中就足够了。

查尔斯很喜欢带埃里克去各种饭店餐厅，看着对方没有礼节的吃着名贵的牛扒，那杯上好的红酒像杯白水般廉价的整个灌入了他的口中，旁边的侍者一脸的心疼，查尔斯却开怀的笑了出来，埃里克不明就以的抬起头看着很少如此表露情绪的男孩，那张常年平稳无波的脸上，此刻弯着蓝色的眼，殷红的唇角大大的翘起，圆润的脸颊因为情绪的波动而泛着红潮。

埃里克有些脸红的看着查尔斯，“你笑起来真好看。”

查尔斯这才停下了笑，也招来了不少其他顾客的侧目，似乎都在看是谁这么无礼的在高级餐厅里发出了这么大的动静。

查尔斯将自己面前的牛扒推了过去，“吃吧。”

埃里克眯着眼笑了，“好。”

查尔斯承认自己越来越疯狂，越来越着迷，零用钱大部分都花在了埃里克的身上，给他换了一双又一双的名贵球鞋，甚至想什么时候能用自己赚来的钱给他买东西。

作为家族唯一继承人，查尔斯的行为已经称得上逾越了，很快便引来了他的父亲，有爵位的家族领导人。

他的施压是查尔斯意想的到的，誓死不从的查尔斯赢得了shaw的妥协，而作为战利品的埃里克却突然的觉醒了过来。

他看着查尔斯的父亲一脸不屑的神色，似乎只是和他站在一个房间里都是一种忍耐，那个男人虽有着看似平静和气的外表，埃里克却深切的感受到了他从内而散发出来的厌恶，对自己这个窥视他儿子的垃圾的腻烦。

“一个从垃圾堆里扒出来的小子。”男人低沉的嗓音和他的外表的确不相符，“查尔斯看上了你什么？这一身的酸气吗？”

埃里克攥紧了放在腿侧的手，对方已经答应医治查尔斯，拯救他肚子里的孩子，自己无论如何也要沉住了气。

“想配上查尔斯，呵呵。”男人漫步走到他面前，压力迫使着他抬起了头，对方蹲了下来，颇有一种屈尊降贵的意味，“他是会站在上层的男人，你呢？躲在他背后被他养着？不平等的关系，总有一天会土崩瓦解，本就不是一个世界的人，怎么会走的长远，到时候你该想的是，谁会给你收尸。”

“我不在意他看上的是个男人还是女人，是流氓还是罪犯，但就不能是个垃圾。”男人拿出一把枪，用埃里克的衣服擦拭了起来，枪的光点反折出一道线，“你懂吗？”

埃里克拿着那把枪，消失了两年，每当生死攸关之时，他总是会想起那句，不能是个垃圾，凭着那股不怕死的劲，当上了男人的地下枪手，沾满了鲜血，也腐蚀掉了阳光的笑，而醒来的查尔斯不知道他的下落，也无处可寻。

第二十四章 （柔情的一章，果然是老了，已经喜欢温情路线了- -）

查尔斯依旧保持着抓药末的姿势，听着埃里克讲述的很多很多事情，他消失的那两年，和之后的五年。

“人一旦有了弱点就无法成功。”埃里克拉开查尔斯的手，收拾好地上的袋子，“所以我不能当你的弱点，我要让每个在你面前提起我的人，都会忌惮。”

查尔斯反手抓住了埃里克的手腕，“是我父亲对吗，我知道他一直想杀了你。”

“最开始我恨他，可现在我感谢他。”埃里克坐到了查尔斯的对面，用双手拖着他的双臂，“这不是配不配的上这样简单的话题，你既然要站在上层，我就务必要成为那个能撑起你的基石。”

“埃里克。”查尔斯慢慢抬起头，看着他的眼睛，双目对视的空档，墙壁上的钟表发出了整点报时声。

‘咣咣咣……’六下过后，又恢复了平静。

“你想保住我的性格。”埃里克看了一眼身后的钟表，语气没有什么波动“我只想你不受到一点伤害，我要保的是你的性命。”

查尔斯没有坚持多久，便低下了头，用手撑着那颗沉重的大脑，埃里克凑近，淡淡的香水味混着一股陌生烟草味，一起窜入他的鼻息间。

“你父亲想保住今日的地位，必须要有黑势力，这几年你拼命摆脱他的影响，自立门户，用自己的能力壮大家族，结果呢？”埃里克低头看着那个好似睡着了的查尔斯，微闭的眼，只有颤动的睫毛撩动着埃里克的心。

“黑和白本就是一家，查尔斯你才是最干净的那个。”埃里克伸手将他横抱起来，向楼梯迈着文件的步子，“你甘心这么大的家族就在你手里落败吗？”

“想要做赢家，不是白也不是黑。”上衣突然一阵震动，埃里克没有去理会，抱着查尔斯的手紧固而坚持，“是灰。”

“想想那些还要依附于你的可怜虫们，还有你那些可能会无家可归的员工们，亦或是那些无能的亲属们，当然还有我们的两个孩子。”两人又回到了卧室里，“你无法失败，也不允许失败。”

查尔斯依旧没有动静，埃里克知道他听进去了，也正在消化他的话语。

“这么多人需要你保护，谁来保护你呢。”埃里克感觉胸前的衣服一紧，查尔斯更深的埋入了他的怀里，不一会颤抖的男人像个孩子般的哭了出来。

“你恨我吗？埃里克？”查尔斯的声音有些沙哑，鼻腔似乎有化不开的浓雾。

“恨。”埃里克的语气变得强硬起来，随着查尔斯越抓越近的力道，“恨你替我做决定，恨你想独当一面，最恨的还是我自己没有能力。”

“本来不想把你拉入我家的战争里。”查尔斯的鼻头发红，像是定着一枚樱桃，“那天跟你发火，也是早就想好的，只为了……”

“我知道，和我离婚。”埃里克依旧那么横抱着他，也没有坐下来的意思，查尔斯抬眼看了看那人的下颚。

“那你？”

“从你不打算把快银交给我的那时候起，我就开始怀疑，如果那小子没有自作聪明自我绑架，你也一定会有其他的方式，不让他留在我身边，毕竟之后你要将他们送往国外。”埃里克微微皱着眉，“快银在我身边的话，我势必会留在这个城市，你的谎言很快就会被我发现。”

“这五年你长的最多的是智商吧。”查尔斯突然破涕为笑，把此刻严肃的气氛一下子冲破。

“别以为我听不出来，你在骂我蠢。”埃里克低下头，看着那双泛红的眸子，心里有些疼，“你那么斩钉截铁的说不爱我，又不接受罗根的帮助，我更怀疑，但看你那么决绝，我也有些怒气，所以想也没想的就离开了这里。”

“那时候也是被你的改变吓到了，埃里克，你知道我母亲是怎么过世得吗？”查尔斯又将头闷到他的怀里，“父亲开始地下生意之后，家族越来越稳固，你也知道那有多危险，有一次和父亲争夺家族首领的叔叔，将我和母亲绑为人质，希望父亲能分他多一些财产，父亲表面上答应着，却当着母亲和我的面当他射杀，从那之后，母亲郁郁寡欢，终于承受不住心里的压力，自杀了。”

“你相信灵魂之说吗？当你的双手沾满了鲜血，那些屈死的人，没了躯体，魂魄也许会停留在你的身上，啃食这你所剩不多的良知，直到变成杀人魔。”查尔斯本来平静下来的身体又开始颤抖，“父亲就是其中一个魔鬼。”

“我怎么能眼睁睁看着你变成另一个他？但我也知道，你变不成他，就得死。”查尔斯抬起头看着他，“所以我要和他抗争，就像当年……”

埃里克突然感觉怀里的人不安的颤动，查尔斯抬起手放在自己的眸子上，盖上了那一片汪洋，说出的话语却让他难过不已“如果你还在我身边，他一定会像当年一样，不仅让你去杀人，还会杀了你，我要保护你，我要保护你，我只想让你好好活着，我们在一起，一直……”

查尔斯的哭声越加声嘶力竭，埃里克自然知道他忍耐了多久，承受了多少，这条路竟比他们所想象的难走，结果却比想象的好太多。

“我在，我还活着，查尔斯。”埃里克慢慢坐了下来，将查尔斯像个孩子似的，那么抱着，“我们都好好的活着，再也没有威胁。”

他们蹉跎了前半生，纠结了前半生，错过了前半生，而爱缠绕着，翻滚着，攀附着。

这份羁绊深刻至久，凌驾于生死之上，两颗赤红的心，没有丝毫遮掩，紧紧的贴敷在一起。

爬楼声打破了两人的静谧时刻，埃里克将查尔斯放了下来，快银最先出现在门口，一边喊着surpris，一边朝着查尔斯飞奔而来，将瘦弱的查尔斯一下子撞倒在了床上，快银下一秒便被一旁的埃里克抓住了后领，扔出了卧室，差一点砸到正要走进来的旺达。

“喂！该死的！快银！”旺达难得显现出来的惊慌表情，抬手打了下快银的头，随后看了眼室内的情况，翻了个白眼。

“旺达，你们怎么回来了？”查尔斯揉了揉被撞的有些疼的胸口，看向门口，一脸不解。

旺达指了指走廊里没有露面的人，“他说，爹地回来了，这边安全了，就把我们强制带回了。”

“哦对了，爸比。”旺达刚想转身，似乎又想起了什么，又转过头来，看了埃里克一眼，晶亮的眸子里甚至闪过了一抹狡黠，“接我们回来的，还有一个美女姐姐，似乎跟爹地关系很好，很有魅力。”

旺达转脸消失在了门口，快银捂着头，“喂！你说那个干吗？”

“蠢，还不快走，等着挨打吗？”旺达的声音较急促，连带着跑动的声音，却让查尔斯听出了孩子们惯有的淘气感。

第二十五章

“嘭”面前的杯子假如质量在差一点，想必瞬间便会崩裂开来，当然，受到的伤害也不仅仅是擦破皮这么简单，罗根歪着头看着面前的玻璃杯，眼神根本没敢去瞟放杯子的人。

“怎么不说话了？”斯考特冷哼了一声，又拿来一瓶晶莹剔透的瓶子，装满了酒液，罗根连忙伸手接了过来，以免它惨遭毒手。

“你让我说什么啊？”将酒倒入杯子里推到斯考特面前，又就着手里的瓶子，咕咚咕咚的喝了一大口，液体滑过舌身，顺着喉咙一路向下，凉意侵袭了他的胃，随后四肢百骸皆舒爽起来，不得不脱口而出一句口头语。

“查尔斯可是要复婚了。”斯考特看了一眼面前的酒杯，其实也觉得自己有些大题小做，大概是人的心总是娇，以往断不会当做一回事的东西，此刻却非要跟他谈个明白。

“我一直以为他没离婚。”罗根不甚在意的又喝了一口酒，突然像是想到了什么似的，睁大了双眼看着斯考特，随后嘴边扩大了一圈的笑在斯考特的眼里显得格外刺目，“原来小野猫吃醋了。”

“滚蛋！”斯考特站了起来，甩开了摸上自己脸颊的手，那一块皮肤瞬间红了开来，带着滚烫的热，他暗自骂自己没用，怎么就对这个老男人这么大反应？

“这有什么可遮掩的？”罗根嘿嘿笑着，怎么看怎么招斯考特厌烦，恨不得狠狠拍上去才能顺气，“况且你早该知道我和查尔斯根本没可能。”

斯考特转过头的瞬间，掩去了眼中的黯然，在爱的面前，无论是男亦或女，都会有脆弱矫情的时刻，他甚至破口而出那句责问，咬住嘴唇，将它们压了下去，就怕自己有个难堪的下场。

何苦呢？

“真不巧，我今天可没时间陪你这大少爷，发泄什么欲火。”斯考特状似无他的说着，语气中云淡风轻的样子，完全没有受到内心翻涌的影响。

罗根收起了笑，从后方观察着一直没有回过身来的斯考特，手摸了摸下颚，双眸中带着疑惑，“什么意思？要跟我玩分手那一套？”

“对，我玩够了你的游戏。”斯考特手里的动作一直未停，语气也没有什么波动。

罗根没有回话，一只手撑住柜台跳了进去，从后方摸上斯考特的后颈，语气中藏着不悦，“别跟我开这种玩笑。”

斯考特身体有些僵，玩笑？在我这里都是玩笑，去他妈的玩笑。

他在心里咆哮了那么几句，无法平定内心的怒气，“Fuck yourself。”

罗根的唇代替了他的手，那虔诚的态度，让斯考特感受到了前所未有的温情，甚至开始颤抖，不可抑制的。

“你不信我。”

罗根只留下了那么一句话，便离开了吧台，直到手机响起了短信声，他才稍稍回过神来，后颈的灼热似乎还未消失，他甚至还能描绘出那带着温度的唇印。

总是如此复杂的情感，明明只想问一句，你爱不爱，却说出了那么多与此无关，并拉远距离的话语。

伤害从来都是双刃剑，带着一人的鲜血，刺入了另一人的心上。

酒吧破天荒的关闭了一周，除了熟客打过几个电话确认是否异常外，几乎没有人在想起他来，他有些机械的重复着除了必备日常需求外的事，用干净的毛巾擦着同一只杯子，反反复复，发出了摩擦的不适声，斯考特仿若听不到那刺耳的声响，还在拼命地擦拭。

他想，也许死在这里，也不会有人知道。

泄气的将手里的杯子和毛巾放下，只不过失恋而已，真是没用到了极点。他嗤笑了一声，这副模样做给谁看？

爱原来如此自私，他以为一旦得到了对方的人就会满足，于是他又想得到对方的爱，对方的心，逐渐的一点点的吞噬着，那名为爱的种子，成功的在心中发芽开花结果，于是它被趋势着，变成了另一个自己，负面的黑暗者。

始于独占，终于疯狂。

“如此才好，我不信任你，你也不要试着来爱我。”软弱的声音，伴着滴滴答答的钟表声。

门铃响起，斯考特不去理会，依旧看着玻璃杯发呆，这只罗根专用的，他自己并不知道的杯子，他一定以为每次给他用的都是不同的，只有自己知道，专属于他的，从始至终都是这一只。

锲而不舍的门铃声，让他的心情糟糕到了极点，一脸烦躁的走到门口处，坚持不懈的响声，他粗暴的打开门锁，刚要发火，却看到了一张令他意外到惊诧的脸孔。

经常出现在报纸杂志上的这张脸，第一次如此仔细的去观察，不得不承认，的确比拍摄出来的照片更加真实，更具有说服力。

沉稳老练的表情，却配着一双沉入了大海的蓝，即单纯又温和，他很少看到有如此纯正颜色的眸子，仿佛不自觉的就跟着陷了进入，全是沼泽，只进不出，越挣扎越深。

看着查尔斯丝毫没把自己当外人的模样，一边走了进来，一边摘下围巾，嘴里还说着，“怎么开门这么慢？”

斯考特抿着唇很想问一句，你来干什么？看了看他身后，的确是单枪匹马而来。

查尔斯自顾自的坐到吧台上，敲了敲桌面，唤醒了还在愣仲的斯考特，说道“来一杯不带酒精的饮品。”说完好似又觉得不对，撇了撇嘴反问道“应该有吧？”

似乎对方的情绪很不好，杯子落到桌面上带着不小的声响，查尔斯没有理会对方的不满，举起杯子喝了一口，随后微微皱起眉，“白水？”

“不带酒精的饮品，很符合你的要求，还有什么不满意吗？”斯考特送了耸肩，将桌面上专属罗根的杯子拿起来放入了酒柜里。

“你对我的敌意，藏都藏不住。”查尔斯的语气好似在说他像个只管耍情绪的孩童，“证明我来对了。”

“你应该很繁忙吧，怎么有空光临小店。”斯考特努力不让自己受他的影响，“哦对了，今天不开业，所以不卖酒。”

“没关系，这杯水就够了。”查尔斯又端起杯子来喝了一口，随即挑了挑眉，“里面不会加了什么料吧？”

“你不愿意喝就放在那。”斯考特紧抿着唇，能看出他的忍耐上升了一个度。

“斯考特 萨默斯，父母在其年幼时出事故意外身亡，其后一直刻苦学习，被罗根资助上了大学，拿着双学位却开了间Gay吧……”

查尔斯说了很多有关于他的介绍，甚至比他自己知道的还要详细清楚，他握在身侧的拳头有些微的颤抖，更加不理解对方的来意。

“我用了两个小时收集到了你所有的资料。”查尔斯喝了第三口水，“有些多管闲事罢了，罗根与我一起长大，从小我便知道他是个什么样的人，他喜欢的不是我，而是习惯了我们的相处模式，像个孩子般的，从小玩到大的伙伴被别人霸占了，心里不爽而已，所以……”

“等一下，你是来解释你和罗根的关系？”斯考特终于有点明白了，有些无奈的问道。

“不，确切的说，是想来了解下，你是什么样的人。”似乎有些热了，查尔斯又耸了耸领带，舔了舔红色的唇，“来看看一个漂泊不定的男人想为之安定下来的这个人，究竟是谁。”

斯考特皱了皱眉头，不太理解查尔斯的用意。

“不用把我当做情敌，我把罗根当做兄弟，我的离开对他来说是落寞，你的离开对他来说却是挖心之痛，根本没有可比之处。”查尔斯看了看手表，似乎还有些意犹未尽，“没多少时间了，我该走了。”

目送着查尔斯走到门口处，看着他回过头，“有时间去他家看看，不然真得死在家里，我们可能都不知道。”

第二十六章

查尔斯有些恍惚，对于埃里克回来这件事，还存在着一丝怀疑，或许更多的是对幸福的不信任，那浑浑噩噩的几年，失去了埃里克，送走了孩子们，每况愈下的公司，没有一件值得去回忆的事，深深的烙印在了心上只有，一把把往嘴里送的药物，一天天麻醉神经的酒水，他很怕，却又不得不去面对。

埃里克回来了，回到了他的身边，总让他感觉不到真实。

埃里克推门进来的时候，就看到查尔斯斜倚在窗边，半边脸被光照的好似透明了一般，眉间的纹路却越见深刻，紧抿的唇看得出他此刻紧张甚至焦虑的情绪，手里握的的酒杯微倾，红色的液体在边缘游荡，迷茫而忧怅。

视线落到办公桌上，放着几种熟悉的药盒，早已丢失掉表情的男人，皱起了眉，随手关上了门，朝着查尔斯走去，眼里的担忧毫不遮挡。

“合同如何？对方同意这个方案吗？”听到声响的查尔斯回过神来，离开落地窗，将手里的酒杯放下，伸手朝埃里克拿文件夹。

“现在该操心的不是方案与合同。”埃里克伸手将文件夹扔到了一旁的茶几上，发出了些许声响，“不跟我说一下这些吗？”

查尔斯顺着他的手看去，刚刚被自己翻出来的药盒落入眼眸中。

“以前的药，还没处理掉而已。”查尔斯的表情有些古怪，此刻在埃里克的注视下也不知该扔掉它们还是等着对方处理。

也许最不安的是如今他们之间的相处模式，这几年来学会的最多的便是附和与妥协，虽然骨子中的傲气不会消退，但也被抹去了表皮的光辉，想保护好柔软的内里，只得装饰好外表，伪装好言语，掩盖好情绪，表现出虚假。

他似乎做不回以前那个查尔斯 泽维尔，那个淡然清冷充满傲骨的人，剥去这层与他相似的外表，还有多少内里的东西真正属于他。

而埃里克爱的始终是那个当年的小少爷，查尔斯。

他甚至发现，自己越发的害怕，心也越来越沉重，怕埃里克再次离去，怕埃里克知道了如今他早已变了模样，怕埃里克不爱他，所以他又想伪装，又想掩盖，却如何也找不到过去的丝毫踪迹。

“这些药会使人上瘾，副作用很大，你吃了那么久。”埃里克伸手去摸着药盒，自顾自的说着：“很难戒掉吧？”

的确很难，查尔斯想说，却又咽了下去，即便埃里克已经回来了，他还是会在午休前吃几片，至少有个催眠的效果。

埃里克拿起药盒并没有扔掉，而是把他们全部打开，一粒一粒的倒在桌子上，查尔斯抿着唇看着他的动作，全部抓在手中的药片，白白黄黄的半个手掌都满了，有圆形的，有方形的，有长有短，还有胶囊。

查尔斯惊诧的睁大双眼，看着埃里克将它们全部倒入口中，又拿起他之前的红酒一灌而入。

“埃里克！”他慌乱的上前去阻止，尽管因为太多没完全喝下去，一大半也已下了肚，查尔斯伸手扒着他的嘴，甚至伸入手指去扣对方的喉咙，试图让埃里克全部吐出来，他发了疯死的，将埃里克按到墙上，用力去挖取，埃里克只觉口中一股股的血腥气，却强忍着没有阻止查尔斯的动作。

吐出来的药片并没有多少，查尔斯早已泪流满面，他哭喊着，双手抓着对方的整齐的西装领，蓝色的眸子里，满是血红色。

“我有些晕。”埃里克依着墙壁，一手半抱着查尔斯，嗓子受到了不小的伤害，似乎有些药片还卡在那里，被查尔斯划伤的喉咙处，咯咯得响着，没说一个字都疼痛无比。

“你是不是疯了！吐出来！吐出来！我们去医院，去医院！”查尔斯将头埋入对方的怀里，哭声越来越大。

“我不会再阻止你吃药，只是你记得，你吃多少我也吃多少。”埃里克的额头上出现了很多细小的汗珠，他有些眩晕，似乎是药的副作用，四肢有些无力，甚至要抱不住查尔斯，他咬了咬牙，又紧紧的抱住怀里的人。

他想守着护着一辈子的人，这个蓝色眼睛的男人，这个倔强傲气的男人，这个此刻正在他怀里哭的脆弱的男人。

埃里克对后来的记忆有点模糊，他只记得耳边是查尔斯越来越远的呼喊声，和那张带着泪珠的脸上，满满的慌乱与担忧。

鼻息间的消毒水味，真是久违的令他觉得新奇，随后便传来话语声，是艾玛。

“我不想插手你和埃里克之间的事。”艾玛撩动着自己金黄色的头发，有些嘲弄的眼神，“他爱以前的那个你，的确没人会质疑什么，而现在的你。”

查尔斯没有回话，艾玛也没有在说什么，然后便是来回走动的声音，高跟鞋有些急促的划过地面，埃里克睁开了眼。

“太吵了。”嗓子很疼，声音小到不仔细听便分辨不出，输液瓶挂在右侧，查尔斯坐在不远处的椅子上，有些吃惊的看着他，那眼神里的复杂情绪，让埃里克心里一疼。

“你嗓子被划伤的很严重，留些力气别讲那些废话了。”艾玛似乎很生气，走到床边，低头看着他，想了想也不知该说些什么，只留下一句好自为之，边抓着包踢踢踏踏的离开了病房。

“下次别再做这些了。”查尔斯的眼还有些肿，不过神情恢复了冷静，甚至还带了点恼怒，“太蠢了，你知道吗？太蠢了！”

埃里克抬起手，一把抓住他离不不远的手，“有你在身边，我不用太聪明。”

查尔斯握了握拳，却不知该说些什么。

“无论你变成什么样。”他努力的吞咽了几下，“我都爱你。”

“你……没什么大碍，本来喉咙就受了伤，洗完胃，大概会更不舒服，养几天就好，还有些药物的残渣，不过没……”

“那你这几年的药，能洗干净吗？”埃里克用及其微弱的声音问道，查尔斯却从里面听出了心痛与酸楚。

他抿着唇，抬手按了一下床头的呼叫铃，不一会门外便响起了一串脚步声。

“兰谢尔先生醒了？”走进来的是这家医院的副院，一脸的笑容，花白的头发让他看起来很慈祥和蔼，“年轻人，以后可不能这么冲动，自杀这种事不该是你这种人会做的事。”

查尔斯抽出了手，看着被副院长一边教育，一边检查的埃里克，终是笑出了声。

埃里克一脸的铁青，却又不好对一个满脸笑容的老人发作，只好去看眯着眼的查尔斯。

“我再也不吃了。”查尔斯动了动唇，并没有发出声音，“我相信你。”

第二十七章

“为了这个合同我们做了三个月的准备，关于建设模式，我们可以参考C方案，但一定要作出创新。”幻灯片闪现出了一套规划图，查尔斯轻咳了一声，面上没什么太多的表情，用手指着一处，“如果我是顾客，做完一个项目，肯定想很快到下一个项目地，选票购票等票，一定又奢出很多时间，若有提前预定，指模与票根两种形式，我们既可以省下人力，又可以为游客节省很多时间……”

埃里克拿着一个文件夹，作为合作方，与其他员工坐在圆桌后，听着查尔斯的讲解，时不时勾画一下文件夹上的重点，查尔斯目不斜视的讲着，如果在五年前，他断不会想象得到如今这样的场景，他们一动一静，一个老板，一个修理工，纵使他管理着几个手下，也都是些上不了台面的生意，他的心随着查尔斯起伏平稳而悠扬的声线跳动着，他想，无论这个人变成什么样，都会是他一辈子的爱。

那张自信难掩的表情，侃侃而谈的言语，与生俱来的贵气，他抿了下嘴唇，下腹部有些热，不得不调动下坐姿。

他也不是没有想过，之所以被这个人吸引，不仅仅是他的外貌，他的自信，果敢甚至是倔强，无一不吸引他，就像是未知的大海，越是神秘越是危险，才越是吸引人不断前往，哪怕从中葬送性命，而他是唯一的赢家，唯一得到了查尔斯心与身的赢家。

查尔斯一眼瞟到了埃里克拿着企划书，一脸不明所以的笑，不知为何，他突然后背一阵冷，显然很久没看到他的笑容了。

会议在总裁情绪不明的情况下结束，众人似乎并没有看出什么不同，大部分新上任的董事都不知道两人之间的关系，有的还刻意留下来，想去拉拢拉拢这个比总裁的父亲当年的地位更甚的年轻男人，而少数的元老级别的董事心里明白也只得和总裁一般，装作不知的站在一旁找点什么忙，有的谎称自己还有事，率先离开了。

埃里克还算礼貌的一一回绝了众董事的邀请，只是脸上没什么表情流露，查尔斯装似不知的在讲台旁收拾着文件，偶尔搭几句话，众董事不是很理解总裁的心思，按理说公司消沉了那么久，终于有个大佬跑来救济一下，这总裁怎么也要表示表示友好的邦交理念？至少也要摆个宴尽一下地主之谊。

“大家的好意我领略到了，如果说感谢也不必，我们不需要这种虚假的交流。”埃里克终于看够了众董事忐忑的表情，站了起来，收拾了一下面前的文件，脸上的表情堪称得意，“毕竟我和你们总裁关系不太一般。”

“这么说……呃……那还真是我们公司交了好运，总裁能有您这样的朋友。”一位董事连忙站起来接道，“那我们就不打扰您和总裁了，先走了。”

送走了几位神情尤为精彩的董事，查尔斯才把视线移到埃里克的脸上，“故意的吧？”

他甚至听到了最后离开的那位，还小声的说着什么，总裁居然为了公司做别人……真是难为他了……

埃里克的嘴角一直晕着笑，微小的，淡淡的，“我说错了吗？My wife。”

虽然脸上并没有什么过度的表情，但眼里的惊讶还是毫无臆测的表现了出来，有些陌生的情绪，埃里克从不会如此说话，这带着俏皮的好似少年的人，还有那越来越延伸开来的笑意，那阳光的模样，他很久很久没有看到了。

少年在球场上挥洒的汗珠，追逐着球，与队友配合的天衣无缝，偶尔看过来的时候，汗津津的脸上总是带着连阳光都稍显逊色的笑。

埃里克已经站在了眼前，伸手在他脸上摸了摸，然后他听到对方用略带笑意的声调问道“怎么这么热？”

查尔斯连忙别过去脸，脸颊的温度直直上升，他装作无视的收拾着已然很干净的桌面，“我们……”

身体突然从后面被人拥住，埃里克的唇在他的脸颊蹭过，双臂被对方禁锢在怀中，那个胸膛亦如记忆中的温暖而宽大，“我们回不去了，重新开始吧，这不难，在你面前我只是埃里克，在我眼里你也只是查尔斯，即便我们变了很多，还可以重新变成对方的唯一，用我们彼此新的身份，新的性格。”

查尔斯还没回答，就感觉到臀腰部位此刻正被一个硬块顶住，他有些无奈又有些恼怒的反问道，“我们重新认识？”

“是，我叫埃里克，职业是一名黑手党，有两个孩子，我最爱的便是为我生下孩子的那个人。”埃里克将头埋入查尔斯的脖颈间。

“那么埃里克先生，对于刚认识的我来说，你这方式是不是有些过于急躁了？”查尔斯伸手抓着对方的环住自己的手臂，微微向后撅了下臀部，恰好碰到了那个硬块。

“唔……”埃里克的低哼声传入查尔斯的耳中，不可否认的，他脸上的热度也渐渐下落，甚至有向下腹部转移的可疑动向。

“你才是故意的。”埃里克吐字清晰，速度很慢，转头咬住了查尔斯的耳朵，微微的热度传递在两人相连的地方。

吸允的声音刺耳却又充满了诱惑，查尔斯抓着桌延，微微抬起头去看，埃里克毛绒的脑袋正在他的胸前亲吻着，发出的声音，让他的脸再度晕染了红色，“不……不行，埃里克！”

胸前被那人咬了一口，他本来抗议的嘴里，猝不及防的发出了一声闷哼，尾音甚至还带着颤声。

酥麻感从胸前蔓延到了全身，他甚至提不起一点力气去挣扎，只想随着身体的意识跟着埃里克动，另一方面却不断的阻止自己此刻的堕落行为。

“埃里克……停下……这是会议……唔！”埃里克的手娴熟的解开了他的皮带，手已然伸了进去，握住了欲望中心，查尔斯喘息着，本来抓住埃里克的手又无力的落了下去。

“门外都是我的人。”在耳边呢喃的男人，虽然声音迷人的像是一瓶富含历史的红酒，但话语却让查尔斯拱起了腰，似乎更加速了他的敏感度。

这就像是在很多人身后做着这种事，既要防止别人转过头来，又要克制自己的情绪，犹如偷情似的，却有一股子叛逆的快感，使查尔斯的眼角都红了起来。

埃里克还是不舍得让这个此刻看起来脆弱却又倔强的男人难过，纵然他已然投入了这场情欲中，无法自拔。

他低头一边亲吻着查尔斯小腹附近，一边用手套弄着他的下体，查尔斯的声线越来越粗重，刻意隐藏起来的呻吟越加催动了埃里克的情绪因子，他很想就这么退掉他的裤子，“真想在这狠狠的g你。”

埃里克的眼中似乎也跟着红了起来，他提起上身，覆盖住查尔斯，一边啃咬着他的耳垂，一边说着令人羞愤的话语，但下体只是在他的腿间磨蹭了几下，尽管如此，那呵出的热气还是烫伤了查尔斯的耳膜。

查尔斯绷紧双腿，随着埃里克的动作不断的上下动着手，快感越来越逼近，他突然伸出手，一把抓过埃里克的脖子，甚至双腿也跨上了他的腰部，双唇相对的那一刻，查尔斯身体一阵颤抖，呜咽声被埃里克全部吞了下去。

两人吻的天雷勾动地火般的激烈，水声四溢，查尔斯稍稍恢复过来了些力气，伸手撕扯着埃里克的领带和衬衣，听到了衣料裂开的声音才停了下来。

他喘息着看着已经离开他唇部的男人，埃里克的情绪更加不稳定，他能感觉到顶在腿部的那个硬块似乎就快爆炸了，查尔斯突然勾起了笑，一把推开了还压在他上方的男人，双腿落在地上的瞬间，还是软了一下，稳定下来后便慢条斯理的抽出纸巾将下体和裤子擦了擦，有些恼怒的看着还有痕迹的裆处，随后又瞟了一眼埃里克的下面，才心情好了点，幸灾乐祸的道“埃里克先生，我们公司现在要下班了，感谢你的服务，请回吧。”

埃里克渐渐平稳了自己的气息，咬了咬牙，看着面前查尔斯那张调笑的面容，“我去找谁泄泄火呢查尔斯总裁？今天白天路过经理室时，看到一个小男生，哦对，他的名字好像是SEAN？长得挺可爱的，不知可否介绍给我认识认识？”

查尔斯挑起了一边的眉毛，伸手抓住对方已经被他扯坏的领带，眯着眼一字一字的喷在他的脸上，“你！敢！”

“我有了正主，旁人一眼都不想看。”身体一晃，整个人便被埃里克打横抱了起来，那男人完全不顾衣服扯坏的程度，一边往外走，一边说道“不过，你这么玩火，到家以后该想想如何熄火啊，宝贝儿。”

 

第二十八章

查尔斯依靠在门框边，嘴边的笑意毫不掩饰的挂起，被套在围裙里的高大男人，低着头正在切鳕鱼，灶台上煮着土豆浓汤，番茄块与紫洋葱放在盘子里，翠绿的蔬菜与牛肉依次摆放在案板上，颜色十分漂亮，他小心仔细的样子，丝毫不像个黑手党教父，就像是每个居家男人般的普通而温暖。

鳕鱼一块块的透着粉色的质感，放入腌制的酱料，房间里安静的除了厨房里的声响外，好似就剩下他的呼吸声。

空气中流动的情绪，查尔斯不得不静下心去感受，他甚至有些莫名的感动，窗外的光慢慢暗了下来，夕阳顺着玻璃窗流泻了客厅一地的橙红色，厨房的白炽灯如此的耀眼，他伸出手，将客厅的灯也打开，驱赶走了夕阳留下的痕迹。

埃里克侧过头，有些笑意盈盈的“看多久了？不累吗。”

那张天生就带着严谨的脸孔，此刻看起来柔和的不像是真的，查尔斯对上了他的视线，突然闭上了眼，甚至摇了下头，在睁开的眼中，满是清明。

埃里克知道他此时此刻的想法，那并不是用言语可以形容的出，就好似失而复得的珍宝，你胆战心惊的打开外表包裹的破烂盒子，却发现里面竟然还是那个完好的珍宝，没有丝毫的破损，甚至比以前还要完美。

除了惊喜与兴奋，似乎还夹杂着一股子劫后余生的感觉。

快银和旺达进屋的瞬间就闻到了久违的饭菜香，埃里克的手艺是他们从小吃到大的，自然是了解的很，旺达还很矜持的放下两人的书包，挂上衣服才走向客厅，快银早就跑没了影，已然坐在了餐桌上等着开饭，双手跃跃欲试的抓着刀叉，一脸的得意。

“今天是结婚纪念日吗？”快银看着端着鳕鱼出来的查尔斯，有些迫不及待，“戴迪亲自下厨，还这么丰盛。”

“蠢。”旺达拉开椅子坐了下去，撩起眼皮看了眼快银，“他俩现在可还没复婚，哪来的结婚纪念日？”

快银朝她吐了下舌头，还做了个鬼脸。

查尔斯站在餐桌边微微歪头看着姐弟俩，语气有些严肃的“我和埃里克离婚这件事，对你们有什么影响吗？”

两人似乎都没想到查尔斯会说这种话题，一时都有些愣仲，别开了眼，不知该回答什么。

叹了口气，查尔斯坐在椅子上，认真的看着两人“我想知道你们怎么想的，是不是怪我当初的决定？那么决绝的逼着埃里克离婚，而且还把你们送出国，你们有权利发表自己的看法。”

“现在复婚不就好了。”快银有些碎碎念，拿着刀叉的手似乎也无所适从般的，又把餐具放下了。

“你呢？”查尔斯拿过杯子一一的放在每个人的位置上，“旺达，我知道你和快银的性子正相反，什么事都会在心里搁置，不会轻易表露出来，有些时候，你懂事的让我也有些不太适应，也许我们一家人该多谈谈？”

“我的意见有什么用，你和戴迪的生活，我和快银都无法去真正的了解，当然不希望你们离婚，但是……”旺达抿了抿唇，在抬起的头让查尔斯惊得瞪大了眸子，他那处事不惊的女儿此刻竟然红了眼眶，他听着那夹杂着颤抖的声线，“你也说我们是一家人，为什么有危险你要独自面对？把我们送出去也好，和戴迪离婚也好，都不过是想保护我们，我都知道，可是爸比，我们不是一家人吗？”

他拿着杯子的手一顿，旺达听起来没有什么太多情绪的言语不含有缓冲的再次降临而来，“那几年，我每天都怕看到电视上的报道有你，我恨自己，也恨戴迪，我们没办法保护你，还无法待在你身边陪你。”

快银的眼泪像是断了线的珠子，一颗颗的往桌子上掉，虽然在学校里他是个小霸王，可在家里他总是动不动就想哭，像个小孩子似的，有些泄愤的抬手狠狠擦了擦眼睛，眼圈越加红了起来。

眼前出现几张纸巾，他抬起头，埃里克背光的眸子里没了压迫的灰色，快银接过纸巾，可怜兮兮的喊了句“戴迪。”

“真丑。”埃里克弯下腰，又拿回了纸巾擦掉了快银脸上的泪珠，语气里带着些调笑“你这性格到底随了谁？动不动就哭，你和旺达应该互换下性别。”

查尔斯有些嗔怪的看了埃里克一眼，又回过头看着旺达，他突然站了起来，一把将旺达搂入了怀里，“对不起，以后再也不会了。”

那是快银第一次看到自己的姐姐嚎啕大哭，那声音大到他赶紧堵住了自己的耳朵，他甚至怀疑自己是不是正在做梦，那个平时不苟言笑的旺达，此时正像个要不到糖般的小孩子，哭的抽抽搭搭的。

插曲过后，两个孩子一人顶着一双兔子眼，却丝毫不耽误他们享用美食，一口一口的吃的很香，查尔斯时不时的为两人夹菜，埃里克有些恍惚，记忆中很久没有这样和谐，勾着嘴角，一口将价值不菲的红酒饮尽，又倒了一杯。

“以后我不会再不经过你们的同意……”查尔斯从没这样示弱的说过什么，有些赧然的，“独自做什么决定，会跟你们商量，在去做……然后……”

埃里克了然的笑了笑，将杯子碰到查尔斯的杯子上，发出了声响，“我们是一家人，我也会改变自己的一些坏毛病。”

旺达也连忙举起了杯子，看了眼杯中的饮料，撇了撇嘴，碰了碰快银的杯子，一饮而尽。

快银有些手忙脚乱的，嘴里还鼓鼓的，最后一口牛肉还未咽下去，满是油渍的手在杯子上留下了五个手印，他满不在意的笑着喝下了那杯泛着红色的液体。

“啊！是酒！嗝……”满满一杯的红酒全部灌入了快银的胃中，嘴里淌着甘甜的酒味，葡萄味充斥着他全部的味蕾，睁大双眼看着埃里克，似是再问，哪来的酒？

旺达用手扶额，心里腹诽，好好的酒浪费了。

查尔斯连忙走过去，扶着有些飘的快银，那孩子双颊驼红，嘴角的笑容越来越大，他抬起油腻腻的手挂在了查尔斯勃颈上，把脸扎进对方的怀里蹭着，嘴里嘟囔着“真好，太开心了，戴迪爸比都……嗝……嗝……真好……”

埃里克横抱起快银，听着快银还在说着什么。

“爸比，能不能……嗝……多陪陪……我，戴迪……我好想嗝……去游乐场……我都十几岁了……还没和你们去过嗝……没去一……起玩……我……那个……嗝……开……呵呵呵……”快银越说越乱，查尔斯皱着眉，看着光照射在快银越发红晕的脸颊。

“抱歉。”他伸手摸了摸快银的脸颊，用纸巾擦去他嘴边的油渍，“让你们失望了，以后不会了。”

旺达双手相交背在身后，听着查尔斯的话，她淡淡的“爸比，我们接受您们的道歉，以后一定要记住我们是一家人。”

收拾完小酒鬼，已经是过了子夜了，躺在床上的两人，突然相视一笑，似乎是一起想到了刚刚在浴室里为快银洗澡的经历，那小鬼整整在浴池里玩了三个小时，不知疲倦的拍打着水，将两个人全身都弄湿了才罢手，恨得埃里克一度以为他是在装醉，暗中报复。

埃里克伸手将查尔斯搂入了怀中，c h i l u o的两人紧贴的身体，很难得没有q i n g s e的反应，像每对老夫老妻那般，静静地躺在一起。

“多少年了，埃里克？我都有些想不起来了。”查尔斯也很乖顺的窝在他的怀里，“感觉好似过了一辈子那么长？”

“十七年了，从我们相识到如今。”埃里克低头吻了下查尔斯的头顶，“我可还没过够呢，这才到哪。”

埃里克笑出声，今天他格外的爱笑，好似回到了那个年代，踢着足球奔跑在球场上，灿烂的笑容连太阳都逊色了不少。

“这样就好，这样真好，埃里克！”查尔斯突然转过身抱紧了埃里克，“你这样真好。”

第二十九章  
时钟敲响了十二下，午夜才刚刚开始，对于他来说时间已经没有丝毫意义，铺了满床的纸单，他伸手一张张的抚平本就没有褶皱的崭新纸面。  
灯光将阴影赶向了暗处，黑白越发分明，角落里无处可躲的暗影，越来越少的可居之处，就像此刻的他一般可怜透顶，不过是强撑着与光明为伍罢了。  
他与罗根之间似乎只剩下了这些零零碎碎的资助支票，数目之多让人咋舌，大概那人从没仔细盘算过资助学生需要的钱数，随心的程度可见一斑。  
"真蠢。"爆粗口的男人，却与之态度违和的收拾起清单，小心翼翼的样子就像对待情人。  
"你赢了罗根。"负气的坐回了柔软的床上，脸上的神情说不出是喜是悲，抬起双手狠狠搓了搓脸，站起身朝着浴室走去。  
爱，没有对与错，没有谁先谁后，它可能浓烈，可能寂静，也可能风轻云淡。  
温热的水顺着他的脊背划到笔直的小腿，斯考特看着它们在自己脚下汇集成一滩水洼，缓缓的灌入地漏中。  
凌晨两点，街上鲜有人烟，摩托车像是要飞起来似的，摩擦着地面发出刺耳的声响，车灯划出了长长的一道亮光，渐渐消逝在公路上。  
在他的印象中，这大概是第一次如此主动的来到罗根家，以往每次都是被那人表面上强逼着来的。  
"你不是很喜欢我吗？怎么搞的每次都是我在QJ你似的？"那人完全没有语言构造的天赋，每次张开嘴都能把他气得半死。  
"喜欢你什么？我们这是互相享受RT的愉悦而已。"他挥挥手表示一点都不想再继续谈这种对自己没有丝毫益处的话题。  
熄火，单腿支撑摩托，随手摘下安全帽，还没完全熄灭的大灯直晃晃的照向了罗根的别墅大门。  
"真tm远，住这么偏僻干什么？"呢喃着几句不满，半山腰的别墅区少有人来，四周影影灼灼的树木茂密浓厚，层层包裹着，似是要把罗根的别墅包裹起来。  
还未走到门前，一抹暖黄从门缝中探出了头，渐渐扩大，直到脚下泄了一地的金光，他眼带疑惑的抬头，只见罗根双手环胸，斜倚在门边，嘴角含笑的看着他。  
他再熟悉不过那个混蛋的表情，请君入瓮这四个字再贴切不过。  
"MD！什么快死了，什么喝了很多酒，都tm是骗子。"斯考特满脸愤懑，突觉自己就像个蠢货，中了那个海一样的蓝眸男子的蛊惑，不过是因为太爱了，所以他输得一干二净。  
完全没有了来时的意气风发，赴死战场之气，转头离开时甚至待了点落荒之意，刚碰到摩托的手把，便被一股强劲的力气拐入怀中，扑鼻而来的一股酒气与沐浴液的香气混合味，说不上好不好闻，斯考特根本不想去考虑这个问题，头盔掉到地上，他双手抬起，从两人紧贴的肌肤中试图挤出一些空档，方便自己挣脱开来。

“别动，让我在抱一会。”罗根的声音在这空灵的四周显得那样性感，他听出了沙哑、叹息甚至是不舍，那是罗根从来不会发出的声音。

他是一个粗犷的男人，再多一个形容词大概就是放荡不羁，像个龙卷风，所到之处殃及民众之余却又不自知的向着下一处进攻，或许他自己也不知道下一站是哪里。

“罗根，你喝了很多酒？”斯考特就这么被他抱了不知道多久，才堪堪问出了一个完整的句子。

“如果你再不来，我会喝死也不一定。”脖颈间满是热气，在这有些阴冷的山间显得格外明显，他敏感的耳廓渐渐染上了热度，不用看也知道那里一片艳红，推了把还紧紧抱着自己的大型犬科动物，斯考特只好服软，同意进屋里在谈。

他从没见到过这样的罗根，一步一跟好似他会从眼前突然消失一般，两双染着灼热视线的眸子在他背上来回扫射，终于他受不了的回过了头，对上了那双狼似的瞳仁。“罗根？”

“查尔斯之前去找你这件事，我并不知情。”罗根抬起手抓了抓半塌下来的硬发，“今天白天他才给我打的电话，我不知道你回不回来，就一直等着……没想到我运气这么好，第一天就碰上了你回心转意。”

斯考特歪着头看着这有些陌生的罗根，他的粗鲁、不羁、高傲似乎消失殆尽，而站在面前这位长着罗根外表，穿着罗根衣物的男人，说着一口堪称温柔的话语。

“你确定没有喝酒喝傻了？”斯考特微皱着眉，满脸的疑惑。

大概斯考特自己也无法理解此刻的场景，为什么好好说着话的两个人，此刻会交缠着在床上翻滚了起来？鼻息间的沐浴液味混合在一起，依然分不清是薄荷还是花香，是他自己的还是罗根的。

“喂喂喂……等等……唔……停一下……”抬手费力的拍着罗根在他颈间的耸动的头，硬发扎的他十分难受，得到的答案却是锁骨被狠狠的啃了一口，“你……就知道做这种事！”

“因为喜欢你。”罗根撑起身体，居高看着斯考特，绯红的脸颊此刻看起来十分诱人，罗根有些忍不住的又低下头亲了下他。

上衣完全解开，古铜色的肌肤裸露在罗根眼前，挺翘的乳尖十分小巧可爱，罗根深吸了一口气，低头舔吻着他肌肉并不夸张却十分有型的小腹，一点点向下。

斯考特浑身发热，一手抓着罗根的头，颇有一股子欲拒还迎的意味。

“唔嗯……慢……慢点！罗……罗根啊啊……”斯考特被撞击的头发晕，后穴一阵麻木，随之而来的快感将他整个灌溉，“你……呼呼……你tm的……慢……啊！”

“还有骂人的力气，呼……看来我还不够努力。”罗根按着他的双手，低头吻住了那张不停骂人的嘴。

房间里只剩下肉体间的碰撞声，与斯考特无法掩盖的呻吟声，越发的淫靡色情，罗根叹息之余在他耳边一遍遍的说着情话，像是被海浪猛地冲到了大海深处，海水淹没了他的口鼻，想呼救又被另一波浪潮压过。

罗根的后背满是红色的抓痕，斯考特似乎用了全部的力气想从这里讨回来。

“别想那么多，我想停靠在你身边，只属于我的岸边。”

清晨的阳光透过窗帘，撒下了一层朦胧的暖光，斯考特不知道自己什么时候昏睡过去的，大概那个混蛋还没有做完，他便累得不省人事了，那句撩人心魄的话语却像是印刻在了脑海里，似乎再也无法忘却。

海岸吗？

你是一条漂流在海上的轮船，而我这个岸边，渺小而普通。

你知道的，海岸无法移动，只想栓牢你的缆绳。

旺达十分烦闷的看着快银像个疯子似的在屋子里来来回回的跑，一会拿着大概三四岁时的恐龙玩具过来问她要不要带着，一会又跑去问爸比，带哪双鞋子，脱了缰的小马，让人烦到了极点。

“你不收拾收拾吗？再有一个小时该出发了。”埃里克站在旺达的身侧，看着已经有亭亭玉立之姿的女儿，“嫌麻烦的话到那边再买也可以。”

“我都收拾好了，带几件换洗衣服就好。”旺达淡淡的回答，随手指了下墙角处堆放的一个行李箱。

埃里克抬起手想了想还是放在了旺达的肩上，孩子充满疑惑的脸孔回过头望着他，似乎对他的动作十分不解。

“查尔斯说你和我很像，这没什么不好的旺达，但是我们也是人，也应该又七情六欲，一味的压抑……”埃里克难得的语塞，旺达却眯着眼笑了。

“放心吧，戴迪，我不会得抑郁症的。”

查尔斯一脸看着父女两人的沟通场面，毫不客气的笑出了声，然后拉着一脸懵的快银，“学学你姐姐，这么大了还不会自己收拾行李，就知道撒娇。”

埃里克受到了很大的打击，女儿还保持着微笑，似乎是在说真的没事，他揉了揉额头，沟通之路还很长远啊。

《完》


End file.
